Amor sem barreiras
by Lanuxa
Summary: Gina está em seu último ano de Hogwarts e sua vida está virando de cabeça pra baixo quando um certo loiro aparece e a deixa intrigada. Mas uma guerra entre familias não acaba com um amor sem barreiras.
1. Notícias ruins

Cap. 1 – Notícias ruins

Gina andava aturdida pelos corredores das masmorras. Estava no auge dos seus 17 anos e tinha um corpo perfeito e bem definido.Era artilheira do time da Grifinória e era muito desejada pelos meninos da escola, apesar de não ligar muito pra essas coisas.A guerra tinha acabado e para o espanto de todos Malfoy tinha se aliado ao lado do bem.Gina não acreditava muito nesse lado de bom samaritano dele. Ela ainda achava que ele era um covarde e que só mudara de lado por saber que as trevas iam perder a guerra.Mas agora aquilo tudo não passava pela cabeça dela por conta de seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate terem seus cabelos cor de fogo cobrindo-os por causa da velocidade de seus passos. _"Maldita hora em que o seboso resolveu trocar de sala pra termos aulas com o 5° ano.Aqueles pirralhos chatos da sonserina me dão nos nervos.Maldita hora em que Dumbledore me colocou como monitora santinha defensora da Grifinória.Merda!"_ pensou ainda andando a procura da sala 113. Seria muito fácil achar a sala se houvesse uma pequena informação muito útil.O número das salas nas portas. O querido professor de poções esqueceu de mencionar que depois do número 50 as portas não têm mais números e os alunos tem que contar. De qualquer forma Gina agora se achara, pois viu Colin e Pollyana no meio da multidão de alunos em frente a uma sala nas masmorras.

-Como vocês conseguiram se achar?-perguntou frustrada.

-Seguimos o povão!-disse Pollyana.

-Ah... esse povão deve ter uma bússola ambulante entre eles.-disse um pouco irritada por não ter ido com eles ao em vez de ficar no Salão Principal pensando na vida. Definitivamente ser lerda era um hábito que ela precisava mudar.

Viu o professor abrindo a porta da sala falando:

-Todos para dentro.Agora!- e entrou.

"_Seboso chato..."_ pensou notando que as mesas tinham três lugares e dando graças a Merlim por não ter que arrumar outro lugar para sentar longe de seus amigos. Sentou-se ao lado deles e arrumou seu material enquanto o professor falava:

-Hoje vocês vão ter a presença do meu mais novo estagiário, Sr. Malfoy.

Gina virou-se imediatamente e encontrou Malfoy a alguns metros de distância de sua cadeira. _"Como Dumbledore pode deixar esse nojento entrar na escola mais uma vez?"_pensou e virou-se novamente.

-Gente o Malfoy vai ficar aqui de estagiário! Que droga! Como o Dumbledore deixou ele entrar aqui? –perguntou Gina.

-Sei lá né Gina, vai ver ele mudou! –disse Polly voltando sua atenção para o quadro negro que já tinha as informações da poção. "Vai ver ele mudou,até parece que essa desgraça do mundo bruxo vai mudar algum dia." pensou fazendo o mesmo que Polly.

Alguns minutos depois Gina estava desesperada com o que Colin falava:

-Gina sua poção era para estar violeta e não verde esgoto! E era para estar líquida e não pastosa!

-Colin eu já ouvi, não precisa me deixar mais nervosa!

-Ok então!

Gina resolveu terminar a poção do seu jeito mesmo e entregar, afinal não tinha tempo pra preparar uma nova. Pegou um pouco da poção, colocou num frasco e entregou para o professor indo arrumar suas coisas e esperar para o professor liberar a turma. Então chegou para Pollyana e perguntou:

-Então Polly, como ficou sua poção?

-Rosa... e a sua?

-Verde esgoto.

-Colin como ficou a sua?-perguntou Polly já sabendo a resposta.

-Violeta. –Colin era um ótimo aluno em poções, apesar de Snape não admitir bons alunos grifinórios em suas aulas, só sonserinos. Gina esperou o sinal tocar para se ver livre do seboso alguns míseros dias.Queria poder se ver livre dele para o resto da vida. Ouviu o bendito sinal da misericórdia e se levantou com seus amigos, mas quando ia saindo ouviu uma voz às suas costas e parou bufando.

-Srta. Weasley, a propósito, está na aula de apoio. Esteja aqui hoje de noite depois do jantar, às dez, e não se atrase. –disse chato como sempre e se virou para falar com Malfoy. _"Maldita aula de poções, maldito seboso fedido com falta de banho, maldito dia!"_ Pensou irritada,bufou novamente e saiu para se encontrar com seus amigos.

-Gina por que o professor te chamou?-perguntou Polly pendurada no namorado. Colin nem ligava muito afinal sempre dizia que o perfume da menina era... inebriante. Gina parou de pensar um pouco nisso e falou:

-Aula de reforço.Será que ele não percebe que me dando aulas de reforço só vai piorar as coisas? Ele é tão... –viu o professor passar próximo e baixou a voz para um sussurro. – burro!

-Ai Gina você supera.Mas também ninguém manda não estudar... –disse Colin virando-se para a namorada e falando:- Vamos almoçar logo ou não?

-Vamos oras!-disseram as duas e seguiram todos para o Salão Principal sem notar um certo olhar em cima deles. Um olhar de interesse muito incomum.

Draco viu o trio indo embora e virou-se para dentro da sala do professor de poções falando:

-Então professor, eu vou começar ensinando a Weasley?

-É o que parece, Malfoy, infelizmente. De qualquer forma, se você se sair bem direi ao diretor que você já pode começar seu serviço.

-O Sr. tem certeza disso, professor? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

-Draco, se você foi capaz de largar aquele mundo,é claro que sim!

-Então ta...

-Pode ir.

-Até mais professor.-disse saindo da sala e indo em direção ao seu quarto preparar a aula do dia. Imagine dar uma aula pra Weasley, e depois pra turmas inteiras. "Ninguém mandou sonhar em ser professor de poções." pensou batendo a porta do quarto.

D&G

Gina estava descendo para o jantar. Estava quase saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda quando viu Pichi se aproximar com uma carta.

"_Gininha, querida, não fique triste, mas você não poderá vir para casa nesse Natal.Nós marcamos a viagem para antes das suas férias de Natal.Desculpe querida.Mamãe te ama."_

-Merda!-disse batendo o pé e bufando em direção a saída do Salão Comunal. _"Que ódio! Eles acham que eu sou um bebê... que droga!Me largam aqui e nem se preocupam em saber a minha opinião,se eu quero ou não sair desse lugar pelo menos uma vez durante todo esse ano letivo.Pelo menos é o último,aff!"_ pensou constatando que não ia poder jantar e indo em direção a sala 113 das acharia a maldita sala naquele escuro era o que se perguntava. Foi andando até ver uma fresta numa porta onde saia uma pequena linha de luz. _"Deve ser essa.Tem sempre alguma coisa apontando pra essa sala eu hein."_ pensou batendo na porta e ouvindo um entre abafado. Olhou para frente e se deparou com Malfoy sentado numa cadeira escrevendo qualquer coisa e perguntou:

-Onde está o professor?

-Na verdade na sua frente, mas se você precisa de óculos pra enxergar eu não posso te ajudar, Weasley. –disse terminando de escrever alguma coisa e levantando a cabeça logo depois.

-Espere um minuto,você vai me dar aula?

-Não Weasley, vim aqui brincar de casinha com você. Diz-me uma coisa você prefere rosa... –disse apontando para a blusa da menina e mudando-a de cor. –ou azul? –e refez o mesmo procedimento.

-Malfoy, mude a cor da minha blusa para branca de novo, já!

-Ok ruiva! –desfez o feitiço e disse: -Melhor assim?

-Humpf... Então eu vou ter aula com um trasgo... grande diferença. –disse sem se importar muito se ele poderia dedurá-la ou não.

-Olha lá como fala Weasley, o Snape pode ficar sabendo. –falou em tom ameaçador.

-Que se dane.Eu não tenho a noite toda vamos logo com isso?

Ele simplesmente sorriu para ela de uma forma sarcástica e apontou o quadro negro que tinha algumas instruções de uma poção. Gina bufou e se sentou, preparando seu material e começando a fazer a poção. "Essa poção de novo,que droga, ele viu que hoje ela saiu uma meleca!" pensou com raiva.

Ia colocar um pouco de lasca de salgueiro quando Malfoy falou com aquela voz arrastada e irritantemente charmosa:

-Está em excesso. –se aproximou da cadeira da menina e disse pegando a mão dela com o frasco, causando uma reação estranha nos dois, mas eles não admitiriam isso. Sentiu o perfume inebriante da garota e teve uma vontade enorme de beijar-lhe a nuca. _"Recomponha-se Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley!"_ pensou voltando-se para a poção. –Você tem que colocar com delicadeza assim. –disse derramando bem devagar algumas lascas. –Viu, é como fermento em bolo, nada em excesso, se não ferra tudo. –disse se afastando de novo, muito a contra gosto.

"_Ai como ele cheira bem e... Ginevra cala essa matraca ai dentro e acaba logo com isso pra ir embora!"_ pensou sem notar um brilho estranho no olhar de Malfoy. Continuou sua poção e, pela primeira vez em sua mísera vida, ela conseguira fazer uma poção ficar como deveria ser. _"Graças ao Malfoy."_ não pôde negar que ele a ajudara, achava até que ele daria um bom professor,se deixasse de ser tão arrogante.

-Deixe-me ver isso, Weasley. –disse ele sem levantar o rosto dos papéis que estavam na mesa.

-Só um minuto.- _"Como é mandão!"_ pensou levando o frasco com um pouco da poção. Ficou olhando os cabelos loiros dele caindo-lhe sobre os olhos enquanto ele pegava os óculos e analisava a poção. 'Ele usa óculos? Não acredito!" pensou divertida quando ouviu:

-Está muito boa. Pelo menos melhor do que aquela de hoje de manhã. –disse colocando o frasco dentro de uma gaveta e dizendo. – Ah, e não fique me olhando como agora pouco, vai acabar secando minha beleza. –disse irônico vendo a menina bufar e ir embora batendo a porta. Não sabia por que, mas vê-la assim lhe agradava muito.

Arrumou aquela papelada toda e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir aquele resto de noite.

"_Como é estúpido, imbecil, ridículo! Odeio ele!"_ pensou Gina enquanto entrava na Torre da Grifinória. Subiu para o seu dormitório e tentou dormir, mas as lembranças de um certo perfume a impediam até mesmo de fechar os olhos e não ver o loiro. Isso era muito ruim, pelo menos por enquanto.

---Lanuxa---

N/A: Bom gente eu sei que esse cap. ta horrível mas me dêem um desconto, é a primeira fic que eu posto. Provavelmente vai ficar clichê, parecido com o que se vê por ai, ou não, eu ainda não sai do 2° cap. pra saber. Então eu quero pedir a piedade de vocês e uns reviews também rsrs. Ah eu vou mandar bjux pra duas mininax fofas pra caramba que vivem me dizendo umas mentiras (zuera meninas) sobre a fic:

Manu: minha beta mas linduxa, ti lovu viu.E você vai acabar se tornando escritora conhecida mundialmente,ouve o que eu to te dizendo. Vê se aparece ai no MSN viu.Ti lovu msm! Bjaum!

Babi: linda! Minha miguxa que eu conheço desde que nós éramos um cotoco de gente (se bem que você... a esquece rsrsrs zuera miga!). Vlw por todo o apoio e toda a sua alegria contagiante porque sem você essa Lanuxa aqui não seria nem metade do que ela é. Vlw msm viu.E olha só gente, aprendam uma coisa: publicidade é a alma do negócio (entre outras almas... mas isso é só um detalhe XD) então lá vai.Leiam Gestos falam mais do que palavras. É isso mesmo Babi :p? Isso que dá escrever N/A com sono,de noite e tudo mais.

Era só isso mesmo.Bjaum pra todos.Fui!


	2. Brigas,visitas e algo mais

Cap. 2 – Brigas, visitas e algo mais

Gina acordou no dia seguinte e lembrou-se que sua aula de reforço era diária então pensou consigo mesma: _"Bem se eu não sair da cama todos pensam que eu estou doente e então avisam para o seboso que avisa para o Malfoy e daí eu me vejo livre de dois tempos com o Binns e a aula de reforço do Malfoy! É o plano perfeito!"_ e virou-se na cama fingindo estar dormindo. Se bem que não seria tão difícil voltar a dormi,tinha ido dormir às três horas da manhã se obrigando a não pensar naquele perfume e em seu dono sem conseguir muito êxito. Agora tinha bolsas embaixo dos olhos,seria muito bom se não fosse para as aulas do dia e dormisse um pouco. Começou a pegar no sono quando ouviu bicadas na janela. "_Droga,quem é o idiota que fica me mandando corujas à essa hora?" _se perguntou já de pé e com o envelope na mão. Olhou a letra caprichada e viu o nome do "idiota". _"Realmente é um imbecil,só podia ser..." _pensou lendo o bilhete, a intimação ou seja lá o que era aquilo.

" _Weasley,_

_não falte a aula hoje, não me interessa se você está doente, está bem ou está com sono.Eu não quero perder meu tempo com você pra você faltar às aulas e não aumentar essa sua nota ridícula!_

_D.M. "_

-Ok, o Malfoy é um lesado mesmo.Acabou com meu plano! –pensou indo tomar um banho rápido já que seu dormitório estava deserto. Mas de alguma forma aquele bilhete dizia que ele se importava, apesar de nenhum dos dois notarem isso,por enquanto.

D&G

Gina estava indo para campo de Quadribol. Era dia de treino e se faltasse com certeza Pollyana a mataria. Ela poderia ser muito meiga e delicada com aqueles olhos azuis mas se tratando da srta. Shayne, capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, a menina era o Merlin comendo abóbora! Saiu correndo pelos corredores da escola e tropeçou em uma estatua. Sentiu alguma coisa macia em baixo de si e falou:

-Ai, descul... –mas quando reparou melhor, sentiu aquele mesmo perfume da noite anterior e disse:- Malfoy você não olha por onde anda não?

-Que eu saiba quem estava correndo por ai era você. E cega como é deve ter tropeçado em qualquer coisa. Ou então não agüentou ficar me secando ontem e resolveu se atirar nos meus braços. Não faça mais isso, você é muuuuuuito pesada! –disse irônico.

-Olha aqui seu projetinho de comensal filho da ... eu não te dou esse tipo de confiança, ou melhor,não te dou confiança nenhuma pra você falar de mim!Você não me engana pro lado do bem no último minuto.Mudado,há, até parece.Não sei como Dubledore deixou você pisar aqui na escola mais uma vez! –berrou já de pé e com muita raiva. Viu Malfoy empalidecer, se fosse possível ele ficar mais branco, e falar com uma calma forçada:

-Da mesma forma como você não me dá confiança eu também não te dou. Você não conhece nada sobre mim e não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer caso me acusem de alguma coisa que eu não sou. Já é a segunda vez que você faz isso e,abra os olhos Weasley, porque pode ser a última. –disse frio e cheio de veneno.

-Malfoy você treina essa sua cara de mal no espelho? Parabéns! Dá pra ser ator viu. Só tem uma coisinha, EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ! Seu sobrenome é só mais um nessa escola imensa, você não mete medo em mim doninha! –disse e foi embora.Ia receber um sabão de Polly._ "Tudo por causa do Malfoy! Arrgh!"_ pensou correndo em direção ao campo.

Draco viu a Weasley se afastare foi andando em direção a sala do diretor tratar de assuntos mais importantes, como seu provável trabalho.

Gina chegou no campo e logo veio Polly soltando fogo pelas ventas e berrando:

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, onde a srta. estava?

-Menos Polly,meu nome não é pra ser gritado aos quatro ventos! –disse morrendo de vergonha e pensando _"Sinceramente só a minha mãe pra dar o nome de uma filha tão linda de Ginevra. Aff!"._

-Ginevra sem gracinhas, responda logo a pergunta que eu te fiz!

-Tá é que eu encontrei o Malfoy e nós discutimos por ai.O de sempre. –disse meio entediada.

-Ok, anda logo. Você vai treinar no meio pro próximo jogo.

-No meio? Jura!

-É,anda logo antes que eu mude de idéia! –disse pegando a vassoura e subindo para avisar aos outros jogadores que podiam começar o treino. E assim ela passou o resto da tarde, treinando para o jogo do final de semana. Jogar contra a Corvinal não se tornara tarefa fácil depois da entrada de Michelle Fals, a nova apanhadora do time, portanto treinar era uma forma de tentar perder com poucos pontos de diferença.

Gina terminou o treino e foi tomar uma ducha. Saindo de lá viu Colin esperando por ela e Polly e foram jantar.

-Então Polly, como vai o time? – perguntou Colin.

-Bem,a srta. Ginevra chegou atrasada hoje! –disse divertida.

-Não posso fazer nada se o idiota do Malfoy fica andando que nem sombra por ai.Caí em cima dele oras. –disse também divertida.

-Ah Gina, a culpa bem foi sua que eu sei, você vive tropeçando por ai. –disse Colin provocando-a.

-Ai Colin nem pra defender sua amiga!-disse inocente e eles riram um pouco.

O trio terminou seu jantar e foram para a Torre da Grifinória. Chegando no salão Comunal Polly falou:

-Gina você não tem aula de reforço hoje?

-Nem me lembre!

-Ai Gina poções não é tão ruim assim. –disse Colin tentando animá-la.

-Ah é porque você não tem duas malas no seu pé!

-Ta,então anda logo porque se você acabar logo vai ter menos uma mala no seu pé. –disse brincando.

-Eu hein,não precisa expulsar viu. Tchau pra vocês e juízo casal vinte. –disse saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Alguns minutos depois ela estava em frente àquela sala que tanto odiava. Ok ódio era uma palavra muito forte mas definitivamente se tratando de poções e seus atuais professores, essa palavra era usada com mais freqüência do que pretendia. Bateu na porta e novamente ouviu um entre abafado.

-Boa noite Weasley,está atrasada. –disse olhando nos olhos da menina. Hoje ele não tinha papeladas sem fim para arrumar sobre coisas que ele nem sabia que tinha. E agora podia reparar melhor na menina a sua frente. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate e aquela boca um tanto carnuda que lhe davam um enorme desejo. Mas era apenas isso,desejo. Resolveu desviar o olhar para o quadro negro e colocar a poção lá antes que perdesse o controle.

Gina olhou o relógio e falou irritada:

-São só alguns minutos!

-Mas são minutos. Saiba você que minutos salvam vidas por ai... –disse indiferente terminando de colocar a poção e voltando o olhar pra ela. –Vai começar ou vai perder mais alguns preciosos minutos do MEU tempo?

-Humpf... –fez e arrumou seu material enquanto via de esguelha Malfoy a observando. _"Que droga,ele vai ficar ai me olhando! Assim não posso me concentrar!" _pensou colocando algumas gotas de lágrimas de fada para preparar a poção. Ok essa poção ela tinha dado no quinto ano,mas devia estar escrito em algum lugar nas anotações do Snape que a poção ficara amarela ao invés de ficar transparente. Ficou lá alguns minutos até terminar a poção. E novamente a poção estava amarela.

-Vai fazê-la de novo Weasley. –disse Draco vendo o olhar de decepção da garota.

-O que? –falou desesperada. Sabia que não ia conseguir.

-É isso que você ouviu.Você está aqui pra aprender e só vai sair daqui quando isso acontecer.

-Então acho melhor você tocar sua vida e me deixar aqui porque eu sou um caso perdido. –disse irritada.

-Se você pensar assim nunca vai conseguir nada. Anda,esvazia logo isso ai e começa a fazer outra. Se precisar de material pega ali. –disse apontando para um armário.

-Não,eu tenho o suficiente. –disse com raiva voltando sua atenção para a nova poção. Ficou ali fazendo até ouvir a voz de Malfoy atrás de si. Levou um susto e quase derramou tudo na poção.

-Cuidado Weasley, eu já falei para você ter concentração e delicadeza. Quando você vai aprender? –disse segurando novamente a mão da menina. Era bom sentir novamente o corpo dela assim tão perto. Derramou um pouco e com muito cuidado falando: - Lágrimas de fada são especiais, não se pode derramá-las em vão. Temos que ter muito cuidado com elas. São mais do que mágicas, são... vivas. –disse por fim deixando o frasco num canto e se afastando. Não sabia porque toda vez que se aproximava dela tinha a necessidade de falar coisas do tipo tão melosas. Não era porque não era um comensal que ele deixaria de ser ele mesmo. E definitivamente aquele naquela sala não era ele, pelo menos não agora.

Gina o sentiu se afastar e simplesmente perdeu o ar. Ele a fazia sentir assim, não gostava de aproximações que a deixavam naquele estado. Voltou sua atenção para o último ingrediente e colocou com todo o cuidado. Depois de pronta a poção atingiu sua forma exata. _"Ok,eu tenho que admitir, o Malfoy ensina bem... muuuuuuuito bem!"_ pensou entregando a poção para ele evitando qualquer contato e indo em direção a porta. Quando estava saindo ouviu ele falando:

-Weasley quanto à hoje de manhã aprenda uma coisa: eu não sou nem nunca fui um comensal. Espero que você entenda...

-Olha aqui Malfoy, você pode até não ser um comensal mas eu ainda não acredito que você tenha mudado.

-Eu não disse que mudei... –disse se aproximando.

-Mas insinuou. –disse não notando a aproximação. Estava mais interessada em saber que desculpas ele costumava dar.

-Quem sabe eu tenha mudado, você quer uma prova? –perguntou ele a milímetros de distancia. Gina tentou se afastar mas estava colada na porta. Sentiu aquele perfume a inebriando como o dela o inebriava. Então num impulso ele acabou com a distância entre os dois. Era um beijo calmo mas Gina foi pega de surpresa. Acabou cedendo logo depois, mas quando percebeu quem estava beijando – e quem tinha aquele beijo tão único e perfeito – se afastou e deu um tapa em Malfoy.

-Nunca mais encosta em mim! –disse abrindo a porta na cara dele e saindo. Foi correndo em direção ao seu dormitório. Chegando lá se jogou na cama e simplesmente dormiu. Talvez pelo nervosismo, ou só pela raiva, Gina só deitou e dormiu.

Draco sentiu as duas pancadas no rosto,sendo que a segunda quebrou seu nariz. Procurou um pano para estanca o sangue enquanto preparava uma poção. Bebeu e pensou _"Aquela Weasley tem uma mão pesada, mas tem um beijo..."_ não pode impedir o complemento. Sentiu o nariz voltar para o lugar e resolveu ir dormir.

D&G

Já tinham se passado dois dias até o beijo e agora Gina evitava aproximações a qualquer custo, fazendo assim suas poções quase perfeitas para que ele não precisasse vir corrigi-la. Era uma quinta-feira à noite e ela estava começando a fazer a poção do dia.Tinha melhorado bastante e no dia seguinte poderia mostrar isso para o professor dando um fim às aulas de reforço. Agora tinha lascas de dente de vampiro em mãos e sabia que se derramasse aquilo em grande quantidade ia por aquela poção em chamas e,logo, a sala toda. Colocou as lascas e viu alguma coisa faiscar na poção.

-Malfoy? – chamou um pouco desesperada.

-Sim... –disse lendo qualquer coisa.

-Malfoy a poção. Eu pus lascas demais! –disse agora em pânico vendo a poção criar um circulo de fogo dentro do caldeirão.

-Apague... –disse ele indiferente.

-Como apague seu estúpido! Você não sabe que eu ainda estou no segundo semestre idiota,não sei reverter essa poção! –disse agora correndo para próximo da porta.

-Weasley você sabe fazer feitiços assim. –disse jogando um jato d'água na menina.

-Seu imbecil!-disse extremamente irritada se secando. –É claro que eu sei idiota.

-Então use-o. –disse agora olhando e vendo que o caldeirão já não existia mais.

-Hum...o-ok. –disse e fez o feitiço. O fogo havia cessado e então ela ouviu palmas._"AAAAAAAARG! Esse Malfoy é um... esquece Ginevra,não polua seus pensamentos por ele." _pensou e ouviu Malfoy falar.

-Parabéns Weasley. Pelo menos você se garante nos feitiços. –sorriu irônico.

-Obrigada Malfoy, digo o mesmo de você em poções. Sendo esse traste que é pelo menos pra alguma coisa tem que servir. Eu vou embora. –disse virando-se. Draco pegou o braço da menina e a puxou para si. Seus corpos estava novamente próximos e ele falou:

-E por acaso você terminou a poção?-perguntou num sussurro.

-E por acaso você é surdo? Eu falei pra você não encostar em mim!-disse se soltando. –Se for pra você ficar me agarrando eu vou embora, eu não tenho nada pra fazer aqui.

-Eu não ouvi você reclamar daquela vez. –disse indiferente.

-Eu fui pega desprevenida.

-Sei. Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Se você quiser ir, vá. Só lhe aviso que amanhã o Snape vai estar te testando e te enchendo, vai querer saber se você aprendeu então se você for e não conseguir, amanhã eu vou desistir de te ensinar e você vai passar a ter aulas de reforço com o próprio Snape. –disse torcendo para que fosse um argumento bom o suficiente. Caso contrário não poderia ser o que era, o que queria ser. Não poderia ser um professor. E pela primeira vez se viu dependendo de um Weasley, ou melhor, da Weasley.

-Hum...-disse voltando para o seu lugar a contra gosto. De certa forma preferia ter um Malfoy a um Snape.Ela só entendia a matéria com o Malfoy oras. Ela precisava de boas notas. E pela primeira vez se viu dependendo de um Malfoy, daquele Malfoy.

Draco sorriu internamente, não por ela ter resolvido ficar e ajudado-o com sua possível "promoção" mas sim por ela preferir a ele que ao Snape e isso era um pensamento novo na cabeça dele. Um pensamento inaceitável que passava despercebido.

D&G

Snape o parou depois da aula e falou sarcástico:

-Malfoy, você conseguiu.O que fez com a Weasley pode ser considerado um milagre!

-Pode ser... –Mas ele sabia que ela tinha um pouco de força de vontade e que ela não suportava o Snape. Ele não fizera mais do que sua obrigação e esses seus pensamentos corretos de agir estavam lhe dando nos nervos. – Quando eu começo? – perguntou tentando tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça.

-Na segunda. Eu vou continuar na escola até depois do Natal para te ajudar com os trabalhos até lá.Depois você vai ter que se virar sozinho.

-Ok. Até mais professor.

-Até Malfoy.

Seguiu em direção ao seu quarto para tomar um banho e ir para o jantar.

Gina estava saindo da aula de Poções mas teve uma idéia. Resolveu dispensar os amigos para ninguém saber:

-Colin,Polly vão na frente que eu tenho que falar com o professor e vou esperar ele sair da sala.

-Ok...-disseram os dois e foram embora. Gina encostou sua cabeça na porta e ouviu:

" _-Malfoy, você conseguiu.O que fez com a Weasley pode ser considerado um milagre! _

_-Pode ser... Quando eu começo?_

_-Na segunda. Eu vou continuar na escola até depois do Natal para te ajudar com os trabalhos até lá.Depois você vai ter que se virar sozinho._

_-Ok. Até mais professor."_

Resolveu sair dali antes que o Malfoy saísse. Foi correndo em direção ao Salão Principal jantar e depois teria sua aula de reforços. Mas agora já não desejava ser a última e realmente se repreendia por isso. Ficou pensando na conversa que ouvira mas não conseguia uma resposta aceitável então resolveu deixar o assunto de lado e começar a jantar.

Alguns minutos depois viu Colin e Polly aparecendo para jantarem também.

-E ai Gi, falou com o professor?

-Sim,quero dizer não. Ele falou com aquele jeitinho dele que eu não melhorei muito.

-Sei. Ele é um cego. Gina você melhorou cem por cento!

-Ok Colin,não exagera ta.

-Mas eu to falando sé...-Polly tapou a boca do namorado e falou:

-Gina então hoje talvez seja sua última aula de reforço né?

-Duvido muito.Ninguém tem aula de reforço por apenas uma semana.Eu vou ver. Agora eu vou indo nessa ok?

-Até Gina. –disse Polly soltando o namorado e beijando-o.

-Até Gina.-disse Colin meio nostálgico, o que fez Gina rir.

-Até. Se cuidem viu! –e foi. Chegou à porta da sala e pensou consigo mesma sem achar alguma explicação razoável para aquela vontade _"Não vai ser a última aula,não pode ser! Eu ainda não aprendi, é isso,preciso melhorar."_ e entrou. O Malfoy ainda não estava lá então ela preparou seu material. Ficou esperando ele e acabou caindo no sono.

Draco chegou na sala depois do jantar e viu a garota lá, mas ela estava dormindo. _"Deve ter ficado aqui por um tempo." _pensou observando o ar delicado e a respiração pesada dela. Resolveu acordá-la antes que se perdesse ali.

-Weasley isso aqui não é seu dormitório! –disse em um tom alto o suficiente para assustá-la,como aconteceu.

-Estúpido!-berrou ela se recuperando do susto. –Eu caí no sono porque você é um lerdo que demora milênios para JANTAR! –disse irritada.

-Weasley preste atenção, eu estou aqui te ensinando,apesar de ser o último dia, mas estou.Então pare e pense no tom que vai usar comigo,se não eu posso te dar uma detenção. –disse tentando esquecer que aquele seria o último dia que ficaria sozinho com a ruiva de noite.

-Ah último, que... bom? –disse meio incerta. É claro que ela deveria estar feliz mas não era bem isso que sentia agora.

-Isso,graças a Merlin.-disse fingido e colocou a poção no quadro.-Essa é sua última poção.

Olhou atentamente para os ingredientes que estavam no quadro. Era uma poção que tinha dado no seu quinto ano,quando ainda era muito boa em poções.

-Você deve estar brincando comigo! Isso ai é coisa de uns dois anos atrás,por favor!

-É sim e eu queria ver se você sabe mesmo fazê-la. Eu dei uma olhada no seu histórico e parece que você era muito boa em poções no quinto ano. Por que não é mais? –perguntou indiferente.

-Não importa Malfoy.Problemas... –disse lembrando do fim de seu namoro com Harry.A verdade era que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.

-Sabe Weasley, o testa-rachada não merece tudo isso. –disse com um pouco de ciúmes, _"Mas eu não tenho nada com ela. E nem vou ter..."_ pensou.Alguma coisa no seu inconsciente não gostava desse pensamento.

-E quem te garante que é pelo Potter?

-Agora ele é o Potter.Esse fim de namoro deve ter acabado com seu coraçãozinho ai que dó. –disse desdenhoso.

-Ridículo, simplesmente ridículo! Malfoy quem tem dó de alguém aqui sou eu, que tenho dó de você por ser assim, sem amigos, sem família, com um pai que era um comensal imundo e sem mãe. Eu tenho realmente,muita pena de você. –disse fria. Na realidade ela sofria com cada palavra, só agora ela entendia porque ele era assim,e se arrependeu depois de tudo.

-Weasley eu já te avisei, não fale do que você não sabe. Você vai fazer a maldita poção ou não? –disse mudando de assunto.

-Não!

-Então vai embora logo.

-Eu vou mesmo! –disse saindo de lá e indo pro dormitório.Deitou na cama e ficou com seus pensamentos no loiro até cair no sono.

Draco viu a menina sair da sala com raiva. Ela tinha tocado numa ferida muito recente e isso era doloroso,até mesmo para um Malfoy. Mas ficou pensando naquilo tudo,na reação dela depois que ficou sabendo da última aula. Eles se odiavam e passar uns dias longe um do outro era uma coisa de se agradecer, ou não mais? Tudo o que ele sabia era que definitivamente não era mais um ódio que ele sustentava por aqueles cabelos ruivos e aquele corpo delicado da menina. Foi pensando nisso que Draco se viu deitado na cama do seu quarto, prestes a dormir.

D&G

Gina estava mais uma vez atrás daquelas portas do campo de Quadribol. Era dia de jogo e eles precisavam vencer para não ter que treinar no Natal, se bem que para Gina era melhor treinar no Natal do que ficar naquela escola imensa sem fazer nada o Natal inteiro. Entrou no campo e ouviu a voz de Sophia no alto falante. Ela era a primeira menina a ser narradora de um jogo de Quadribol na escola.

O jogo começou e Gina marcou vinte pontos logo de cara. Estava marcando seu terceiro gol quando viu o Malfoy na arquibancada dos professores, e tudo que sentiu depois foi um balaço a atingir nas costas e cair da vassoura.

Viu a Weasley caindo e se desesperou.Não sabia exatamente porque mas estava entrando em pânico quando viu um dos jogadores da Grifinória a pegar na vassoura e a levar até o chão. Viu ela sendo levada numa maca e resolveu sair dali e ir para a enfermaria. Viu ela sendo colocada numa cama e foi falar com Madame Laurence, a nova enfermeira.

-Com licença eu vim... _–"Merda o que eu to fazendo aqui?"_ se perguntou sem saber dar uma desculpa suficientemente decente. Então lembro de uma tarefa que Snape tinha lhe dado. –Eu vim preparar as poções que estão em falta. Ordens do professor de poções para eu me habituar a esse cargo.

-Ah claro sr. Malfoy, pode ficar aqui do lado dessa cama, só não faça muito barulho pois a srta. Weasley precisa descansar e eu vou dar a ela umas poções,se o sr. puder prepará-las logo...

-Ok... –disse se sentando e acionando seus materiais. Ele já tinha as poções ali tinha preparado-as de manhã quando Snape lhe dera a lista. Fingiu preparar as poções enquanto ficava ali olhando a menina.

Quando viu a enfermeira voltar tratou de focalizar o caldeirão e continuar uma poções qualquer que tinha começado. Viu de esguelha ela injetando, por meio de feitiços, algumas poções na Weasley e viu ela se afastando de novo._ "Parece um anjo,um anjo ruivinho... Malfoy pare de pensar besteiras! Ela é a Weasley!" _pensou e terminou aquela poção que fez, ou melhor, fingiu fazer entregando a poção verdadeira para a enfermeira e indo "fazer" as outras. E assim fez até escurecer quando a Weasley começou a acordar.

-Onde eu to? –perguntou meio boba.

-Na enfermaria, ninguém manda ficar desatenta numa partida de Quadribol...

-Perai. –disse ela levantando de repente.- Partida... A PARTIDA! Ai!-berrou com dor na parte das costelas.

-Calma já acabou à horas e foram todos proibidos de vir aqui para você não fazer esforços. –enfatizou as últimas palavras e deitou-a na cama de novo.

-Ahn... e você o que ta fazendo aqui? –perguntou intrigada.

-Vim ministrar algumas poções que estavam em falta na enfermaria.-disse simplesmente esvaziando aquele caldeirão. –E parece que eu já acabei.

-Já? –disse sem se conter.

-É, já. Eu sei que você me idolatra e me venera mas eu não vim aqui pra te ver. –mentiu. Ele queria continuar ali até ela melhorar,poder estar com ela era uma coisa que o tinha viciado e que agora não tinha mais volta.

-Malfoy deixe de ser egocêntrico, percebe que eu estou... –pegou um pergaminho que dizia o que ela tinha e disse. - ... com duas costelas quebradas e estava com um pulmão perfurado? Além do mais eu mal te aturo,como posso te venerar? Cresça e apareça Malfoy... –disse por fim deixando o pergaminho de lado e se ajeitando na cama com dificuldade.

-Weasley,Weasley... vai acabar quebrando mais umas costelas assim. –disse chegando perto dela e a ajudando. Notou a proximidade e não podia mais evitar. Aquela ruiva mexia com ele de tal forma que ele ficava fora de si mas então lembrou da vez em que ela falou para ele nunca mais encostar nela e resolveu se afastar.Apenas a beijou na testa,ao que ela se arrepiou levemente com aquele toque tão inesperado e disse:

-Até mais Ginevra, melhoras. –e foi embora deixando uma Gina abobalhada pra trás.E agora já não era Harry que habitava seus sonhos e sim um loiro muito intrigante.

---Lanuxa---

N/A: Oiexx!Eu não me contive e publiquei o segundo cap. É mais forte do que eu vocês tem que entender. Então eu já tava com o cap. pronto desde ontem mas eu ia colocar só no sábado só que o Draquinho se enfezou comigo :p. E a Gin também então eu resolvi colocar rsrs. Olha! Eu tenho dois reviews (mudei de assunto totalmente rsrs). Um é da Babi,eu já até falei com ela pelo tel rsrs, miguxa você sabe q eu te lovu,era só brincadeirinha XD.Agora eu vou responder um outro review que eu gostei muito (eu tb gostei do seu Babi rsrs):

Miaka-ELA – Hello! Tudo certo? Po gostei muitão do seu review rsrs. É a Gina tava estressada (ela é estressada rsrs) principalmente com o seboso rsrs. Ah e com o Draquinho também (my love rsrs). É assistente seria uma boa só que bem o Draco tava mesmo era de estagiário pq ,bem, ele vai sair desse cargo logo no próximo cap. surpreendendo o pessoal lá da escola (se bem que eu acho que ta muito na cara aqui no cap. 2 XD). E o clima ta aumentando né, se prepara pras minhas maluquices rsrs. Então eu acho que era isso. Bjaum e continua (continuem todos rsrs) lendo a fic.Fui! (Abaixo o diálogo da Gina e do Draco brigando comigo hoje de manhã):

D- Alana o que você pensa que ta fazendo?

A-O que você ta fazendo?Volta pra fic!

G- Ah desculpa viu Lanuxa mas eu me recuso a ficar aqui até sábado esperando o Draco ser carinhoso comigo. Isso é um absurdo!

D- E eu me recuso a ficar aqui que nem um panaca sem poder acabar esse estágio ridículo!

G- Nossa,você consegue me deixar totalmente pra baixo viu!

D- Você reclama demais!

A- Ah já chega,vocês só vão ser postados no sábado e pronto!

D- Não mesmo! Pode ir me postando agora!

A- Eu tenho aula agora!

G- Então se vira! –disse ela com uma faca na mão que até então não tinha entrado em cena.

A- Ok que tal de noite?

D- Ta,serve.

A- Então ta agora sumam!

G- Tchau,você é um amor!

D- Anda Weasley,para de encher a garota.

G- Ah que saco... –disse e se foi.

Não liguem eu sou doida.Bjaum pra tds! Fui!


	3. Hogsmeade e suas confusões

**Cap. 3 – Hogsmeade e suas confusões **

(N/A: Alguém sabe me dizer se é Hogsmeade ou Hogsmead? XD)

Estava ali a dois dias e não agüentava nem mais um segundo continuar naquele tédio. _"Viu Gina, bem feito, mas bem feito mesmo! Foi olhar pra cara Albina do Malfoy e se ferrou! Droga de balaço, cara por que eu fiquei nervosa por ele estar ali? Por Merlin isso é absurdo!"_ pensou se revirando na cama pela décima vez naquele início de tarde. O pior de tudo era que não podia receber visitas e aquele tédio estava a matando. Sua sorte era que só ia ficar ali até o dia seguinte coisa que agradecia a Merlin, a Deus –uma vez tinha ouvido um trouxa falar sobre ele e sobre uma tal de Yemanjá- e a qualquer outro ser que pudesse ter influenciado nisso. Pegou o livro que estava debaixo do travesseiro e começou a ler pela terceira vez. _"Da próxima vez peço pra enfermeira um livro mais grosso, bem mais..." _pensou já sabendo de cor o que aconteceria com a mocinha e o mocinho. _"Isso está um porre, por que não posso receber visitas? Eu queria ver tanto o Mal... Gina essa enfermaria está fazendo mal aos seus miolos, ou o que resta deles. Mas eu realmente queria saber o que deu no Malfoy no dia que eu me quebrei toda e vim parar AQUI. Me dar um beijo na testa e... perai! Para tudo!"_ pensou completando alto sem perceber:

-Ele me chamou de GINEVRA! AAAAAAAAAAARG! –disse irritada e viu uma cabeleira loira entrando pela porta._ "E ainda tem coragem de aparecer por aqui! Esse cara é chapado! Só pode ter ido cheirar alguma erva lá nas estufas! Só pode ser isso..." _pensou ouvindo ele falar.

-Se você estava falando de mim, Ginevra, sim eu te chamei de Ginevra. Não é esse o seu nome? A propósito, você tem tomado poções demais? Falar sozinha é coisa para Lockart e seus amiguinhos do hospital. –disse com aquela voz arrastada e que era irritantemente sexy para Gina.

-Malfoy o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Está ficando repetitiva hein. Quando acordou e me viu aqui naquele dia também perguntou isso. Ou então você é muito curiosa pra saber sobre a minha vida... –falou indiferente colocando um girassol num copo com água e dizendo: -Isso responde sua pergunta?

-Malfoy eu estava bebendo essa água seu... perai é pra mim? –perguntou incrédula.

-Não é pro Papai Noel. Vou ver se nesse Natal eu consigo alguma coisa decente de presente. –disse malicioso olhando pra ela.

-Malfoy você esta bem? Bebeu Wisky de Fogo demais? Ou será que cheirou umas ervas lá nas estufas? Porque definitivamente você não é o Malfoy. –disse estranhando o comportamento do loiro.

-Eu estou ótimo Weasley. –_"Ele parou de me chamar de Ginevra.Tenho que admitir que até mesmo meu nome na voz dele fica lindo e... GINEVRA!Pare de pensar no Malfoy imediatamente!" _pensou totalmente absorta do resto do mundo até ver uma mão extremamente pálida passar em frente aos seus olhos freneticamente. –Eu sei que você me adora mas pare de ter pensamentos eróticos comigo, sinto informar que nunca vão virar realidade. –disse irônico.

-Malfoy vá para a... Esquece. Olha aqui você não tem outro pra perturbar não? Eu poço estar de cama ainda mas eu tenho força suficiente pra arrancar a pele desse seu lindo rostinho caso você continue me tirando a paciência! –berrou.

-Obrigado por me dizer o que eu já sabia.

-Então você já sabia que está prestes a perder a vida? Que bom,facilita a minha.

-Não sua lesada! Eu já sabia que meu rosto era lindo.De qualquer forma eu vou embora porque eu só vim aqui pra te avisar que você tem dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a poção do esquecimento para entregar na minha próxima aula. –disse levantando da cadeira para ir embora mas se deteve ao ouvi-la dizer:

-Sua aula. Ha-há faz me rir Malfoy! Minha aula de reforço com você acabou. A-C-A-B-O-U! Quer que eu desenhe pra você entender melhor? –perguntou rindo da cara dele.

-Há-há Weasley quem me faz rir é você. Ah claro, eu tinha esquecido, você não sabe.De qualquer forma faça o trabalho pra sexta feira. E se não fizer perde pontos para sua preciosa casa. Adeus! –disse rodando aquela capa verde escura e indo embora.

-É antes eu achava que ele gostava demais daquelas poções, agora eu tenho certeza. Só isso explica essa doideira dele. Ele deve ter tomado poções demais. –disse voltando sua atenção para o girassol e se perguntando _"Como ele pode saber... que é minha flor favorita? Ah,deve ser só uma flor..." _e se deitou perdida em pensamentos que sempre voltavam pro mesmo lugar, ou melhor, pro mesmo loiro.

D&G

Estava saindo daquele lugar e nem podia acreditar. Foi na direção do Salão Principal pois estava morta de fome e torcia para poder pegar o almoço ainda. Encontrou Polly e Colin aos beijos na mesa e chegou perto deles dizendo:

-Vocês dois devem se alimentar de beijos, não é possível. Só vivem disso! –disse divertida ao que eles se separaram e disseram juntos:

-Gina!

-Sim sou eu. – e riu um pouco.

-Gina senta ai e escuta porque eu acho que você vai cair pra trás!

-Nossa eu mal sai da enfermaria e você já quer que eu ferre minhas costas de novo? –disse abrindo espaço e sentando ao lado da amiga. – Pode falar.

-Gina... bem... –começou Polly mas Colin foi falando direto.

-O Malfoy é o novo professor de Poções!

-O QUE? A vocês tão de brincadeira né? Só pode gente! – falou desesperada. Teria que agüentá-lo todas as segundas e sextas? Isso seria seu fim. E os dois pergaminhos? Era verdade então? _"Merda, mal saí da ala hospitalar e tenho trabalho pra fazer!" _pensou ainda em choque pela notícia.

-É sério Gina.Você acha que a gente ia brincar com isso? A gente sabe que você odeia o Malfoy! Até a gente odeia ele... –disse Colin sem se importar muito com a cara emburrada que Polly fez por ter sido interrompida.

-Ok,então é verdade... estou perdida! –disse levantando e ouvindo Polly dizer:

-Gina onde você vai?

-Vou pro dormitório, eu perdi a fome. –disse e foi. Como tinha o resto do dia de folga para arrumar seus deveres resolveu fazer isso mesmo e aproveitar para fazer um bom trabalho de poções pois não ia dar a Malfoy o gosto de poder encontrar algum erro em seu trabalho para fazer gracinhas. E ficou ali fazendo seus trabalhos o resto da tarde.

Quando anoiteceu Gina estava exausta e com muita fome então resolveu tomar um banho e descer para o jantar. Ficou se perguntando onde andara Polly mas acabou se lembrando que não era sábado e que só ela não tinha aula. Então ficou esperando por ela até que a amiga entra pela porta eufórica e diz:

-Gin você vai pra casa no Natal?

-Não... mas o Natal ta longe ainda e...

-Longe? Como longe Gina? O Natal é semana que vem!

-O que?

-É Gin! Olha já que você vai ficar aqui você bem que podia entrar pro concurso de Natal comigo né? O Colin não vai ta aqui e tudo mais...

-Que concurso de Natal? –perguntou cortando-a sem enteder.

-Ah Gininha você é tão desligada. –disse apontando para um mural numa das paredes do quarto. Lá tinha um folheto dizendo sobre um concurso de textos de Natal. A dupla de vencedora ganharia um troféu e cem galeões para dividirem entre si.

-Hum, pode ser. Você sabe que eu escrevo mal né Polly?

-Mal? MAL? Gina você está tentando me fazer de burra? Você foi ganhadora da melhor poesia do ano passado! Se competir com uma escola inteira com uma poesia e ganhar seja escrever mal, então eu não sei nem o que são letras... –disse divertida.

-Ok, ok eu escrevo o suficiente pra ganhar,mas eu não escrevo bem. Ou então eu tenho sorte. Ah sei lá Polly!

-Mas você aceita ou não?

-Ta, eu aceito.

-AEEEEE!- gritou Polly pulando na amiga e lhe dando um abraço de urso.

-Já chega Polly... você ta... me enforcando! –disse com falta de ar.

-Ah desculpa Gin. – falou inocente e disse depois com um ar mais sério. – Gina já te disseram quem ganhou a partida?

-A partida? Não. Ah perai,não me diga que nós perdemos!

-Na verdade...NÃO! Nós ganhamos!- disse toda feliz.

-Jura? Mas como?

-Bem você tinha nos deixado com uma vantagem boa da Corvinal e depois que você foi embora o Dominic pegou o pomo. Não é o máximo!

-Po pelo menos uma noticia boa no meio dessa avalanche...

-Que avalanche Gina? Que eu saiba você só recebeu uma noticia ruim: a do Malfoy como professor.

-Mas isso já é o suficiente pra criar uma avalanche Polly. - disse divertida.- Mas mudando de assunto, vamos comer? Eu to morta de... - mas não pode terminar de falar pois já estava sendo puxada por Polly e ela dizia:

-Nossa, você tocou no meu assunto favorito. Eu também estou morta de fome! – disse e foram como dois furacões para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá elas foram se encontrar com o Colin e começaram a papear.

Draco viu a Weasley se separar do trio e começou a se perguntar se ela estaria ali no Natal. E mais uma vez se repreendeu por estar pensando nela. Mas o que podia fazer? Aquela ruivinha o atraía e agora ele não tinha mais como negar. E era tudo tão estranho que ele queria que não fosse com ele. Afinal ele não sabia o que era aquilo. Ele mal sabia que aquilo era amor...

D&G

E era uma sexta feira. Gina estaria extremamente feliz por ser uma sexta,afinal vem antes de um sábado quando ela pode acordar tarde,ela tem menos aulas e é um dia que não tem treino,ou seja, nada de meninos a secando por todos os lados e enchendo seu saco. Mas toda essa provável felicidade vai abaixo na menção de um simples nome: Malfoy, mas precisamente, Draco Malfoy. A ruiva estava começando a achar que tinha jogado chiclete nas lindas vestes de Merlin e ainda por cima ter colocado cola no chapéu do bruxo todo poderoso, só podia ser esse o motivo de tanta perseguição! _"Tudo bem, o Malfoy pode ter sido muito gentil com a flor e os votos de melhoras naquele dia, mas vamos por na balança, ele me agarrou, se insinuou pra mim, me irritou, me xingou, enfim, fez poucas e boas comigo caraca só posso ter acabado com a felicidade de Merlin pra ele fazer isso comigo..." _pensou indo em direção a sala da sua matéria preferida: poções. Mas essa era a verdade,era realmente a matéria preferida dela, apesar de seus professores serem duas pessoas intragáveis. _"Se bem que o Malfoy é muito gostoso... mas é um imbecil... mas tem sido muito gentil... mas às vezes é um demente... AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!Já chega! Ginevra pare de pensar no Malfoy ou sua linda cabecinha ruiva vai pegar mais chamas do que é possível!"_ pensou entrando na sala de aula e arrumando seu material sentada sozinha num canto. Definitivamente Gina não estava com saco de sentar com outras pessoas. Só de pensar na confusão que Malfoy trazia só chegando perto de si já lhe dava tonteiras. Ouviu a voz dele e não pode deixar de se arrepiar:

-Eu quero todos os dois rolos de pergaminho na minha mesa agora, sem exceções! –disse olhando significativamente para ela. Se levantou com os pergaminhos e foi até a mesa dele. Chegando lá deixou os pergaminhos na mesa e ouviu ele falar:

-Então fez o trabalho srta. Weasley?

-Malfoy eu não estava aleijada, é claro que eu fiz o trabalho.

-Ginevra,Ginevra, olha lá como fala comigo!

-Ah Malfoy,poupe-me do seu egocentrismo. –disse virando as costas e voltando para sua mesa.

Malfoy resolveu por ordem naquela balburdia e disse:

-Calados,todos! Agora eu vou passar uma poção um tanto complicada, por isso exijo a atenção de vocês e,aviso desde já, essa poção é para ser entregada da forma como deve ficar,caso contrario podem recomeçar a fazê-la. –disse e ouviu alguns murmúrios do tipo _"Que droga vou ficar aqui para o resto da vida!"._ Colocou sua melhor mascara de indiferença e voltou a olhar para os papeis que estavam consigo à uma semana. Aqueles papéis mencionavam bens que nem sabia que herdara. Na verdade não precisaria estar trabalhando ali,só o fazia pois gostava, até demais para um Malfoy. Viu uma mão delicada deixar um frasco de poção na sua mesa e levantou a cabeça para vê-la.

-É Ginevra,parece que o seu Pottinho deve ter te chamado pra sair,afinal está indo bem em poções.

-Malfoy cala a boca... –disse entediada.- E não me chame de Ginevra! –falou virando-se mas sentiu uma mão em volta de seu pulso e parou.

-Weasley, se você gosta tanto de poções devia fazer uma especialização.

-E quem te disse que eu gosto de poções?-perguntou indiferente.

-Está escrito em néon na sua testa.Acorda, é claro que você gosta dessa matéria. Mas eu sei que você gosta muito mas do professor...-falou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos ele podia ser tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo tão imbecil? Gina estava cada vez mais confusa e tudo que fez foi se soltar,pegar suas coisas e sair da sala atraindo olhares intrigados de todos os alunos,inclusive do professor.

Gina resolveu que iria na cozinha jantar mais cedo. Comeu alguma coisa e foi para os jardins. A muito tempo não ia lá e normalmente gostava de ir lá para resolver seus problemas. Conseguiu pegar o pôr-do-sol que ia de encontro ao lago dando assim uma linda paisagem. Começou a pensar em tudo aquilo.Por que se sentia estranha com o Malfoy? Por que gostava quando ela a chamava de Ginevra? Por que ela queria sentir mais uma vez os beijos dele? _"Não,não pode ser... impossível,isso não é amor!"_ pensou tentando se convencer. Viu cabelos loiros se aproximando mas quando olhou melhor ficou decepcionada,não era Dominic que esperava encontrar.

-Gina o que você ta fazendo aqui fora?Por que saiu da aula hoje daquele jeito?

-Ah eu não suporto poções,foi só isso. Eu tava esfriando a cabeça um pouco,e você o que ta fazendo aqui?

-Tava te procurando pra perguntar se você vai em Hogsmeade amanhã.

-Amanhã tem visita?

-Tem!Gina em que galáxia você vive?

-Ah é que eu tive tanta coisa pra fazer esses dias que acabei esquecendo. Mas perai como tem passei se a volta pra Londres é amanhã?

-A visita é só pra quem vai ficar na escola. Dubledore disse que além do concurso ele vai preparar uma surpresa pros alunos.Você acha que tem tanta gente acordada até agora por que?Ninguém quer voltar pra casa!

-Eu quero! –disse meio triste.-Mas já que tem surpresa eu não quero mais... –disse divertida.

-Mas então Gina você quer uma companhia pra ir a Hogsmeade?-perguntou meio nervoso.

Ela realmente queria.Queria poder ir com o traste do Malfoy, por incrível que parecesse, mas resolveu aceitar o convite de Dominic,afinal ele era seu amigo certo?

-Hum... ok, vamos juntos para eu saber como andam as coisas com meu amigo.

-Ok.–disse meio desanimado pela parte da amizade.-Então eu te espero aqui em baixo às nove ok?

-Tudo bem.Agora eu vou indo porque to um pouco cansada.

-Até mais Gina.

-Té mais. –disse virando-se e indo embora. Dominic havia sido seu namorado no ano anterior mas como Gina ainda gostava de Harry tudo acabou como uma amizade. Gina sabia que Dominic gostava dela mas ele ainda ia perceber que Gina não era a melhor pessoa pra ficar com ele. Foi pensando nisso que passou pelo Salão Principal onde Dominic parou para jantar e ela seguiu.Havia se lembrado que tinha pilhas de pergaminhos para terminar ou até mesmo para começar e foi direto para seu dormitório onde poderia ficar em paz já que suas colegas de quarto estavam todas jantando. Inclusive Polly.

D&G

Ele estava andando por aquelas ruas tediosas novamente. Nunca gostara de estar em Hogsmeade principalmente quando tinha dois armários colados em si. Mas agora era diferente. Não sabia por que mas estar ali era bom,sentir aquele tumulto novamente era uma coisa que ele gostava imensamente. E nunca revelara para ninguém mas era um chocólatra e ir em Hogsmeade era uma oportunidade de entrar na sua loja favorita: Dedosdemel. Entrou na loja que estava lotada _"Como sempre..."_ constatou pegando muitos sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e delicias gasosas. Falou com a vendedora que era o de sempre e entregou o dinheiro recebendo os doces já embalados. Sentou-se um pouco distante do tumulto dos alunos e começou a comer alguns sapos de chocolate. Outra coisa que ninguém sabia era que Draco adorava colecionar os cartões dos sapos de chocolate, apesar de ser coisa para crianças, ele tinha muitos cartões.

-Outra vez o testa-rachada? Mas será que só existe ele no mundo? –resmungou irritado tacando fogo no cartão e resolvendo parar de abrir os sapos de chocolate por hora. Colocou tudo na sacola de volta e diminuiu-a para caber no seu bolso. Recomeçou a andar mas parou em frente ao Três Vassouras. A Weasley estava saindo as gargalhadas de lá com um outro grifinório. Pela primeira vez sentiu um ódio imenso por uma pessoa que nem conhecia. A única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era que aquela ruiva era dele. Saiu andando a passos largos e deu um soco direto no nariz do garoto.Viu ele cambalear e cair sem entender nada. Puxou-o pelo colarinho e socou-o mais algumas vezes até ser puxando dali pela ruiva que tinha seu rosto roxo de tanta raiva.

-Seu imbecil por que fez iss idiota? –berrava descontrolada.E então sua ficha caiu, por que havia feito aquilo? A ruiva nem sua amiga era,podia andar com quem bem entendesse! Alias, ela era uma Weasley, como poderia querer estar com a Weasley? Estava tão confuso que tudo o que fez foi responder simplesmente:

-Eu não sei...

-Malfoy seu demente, retardado! Você bebeu? Por acaso você se tocou que sair socando seus alunos é uma coisa de louco ainda mais quando você não tem motivos! Por acaso você fugiu do manicômio? –berrava ainda com raiva. Ele era um idiota. "É uma anta mesmo! Uma anta muito sexy mas uma anta! Como ele pode ter feito isso?" pensava Gina.

-Weasley ao invés de ficar me enchendo aqui por que não vai socorrer seu namoradinho? –disse frio. Agora sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, ele tinha ciúmes. Mas ciúmes por que? _"Ela é só uma Weasley Draco! Essa atração não vai te levar a nada! Por que eu fui beijá-la? Por quê?Nada disso seria assim se eu não fosse viciado nos beijos dela." _pensou aturdido. Percebeu que eles estiveram andando e discutindo e agora estavam bem distantes de todos. Viu que ela ia lhe dar um tapa mas foi mas rápido e pegou sua mão no ar. Ela estava descabelada e muito vermelha e principalmente,estava linda. E agora ele não poderia evitar.

-Malfoy você é um idiota!

-Por quê? Por que eu bati no seu namoradinho? –perguntou irritado mas sem se afastar.

-Não! Porque você ainda não me beijou seu burro! –disse Gina sem acreditar no que ela mesma tinha dito. Viu ele se aproximar e acabar com a distância. Ele tinha aquele perfume que a inebriava e aquele beijo que a fazia perder o sono por noites e noites. E agora ela tinha certeza do que estava tentando evitar a qualquer custo: ela amava ele. Ao constatar isso ela se separou dele e simplesmente correu. Pegou a primeira carruagem e foi em direção ao castelo deixando um Draco muito irritado e intrigado pra trás.

---Lanuxa---

N/A2: Dessa vez quem ficou sem entender nada foi o Draquinho! Bom, titulo ta assim pq em Hogsmeade todo mundo apronta né. E dessa vez não foi muito diferente. Meus planos para esse cap. eram o Natal mas a visita foi aumentando e aumentando daí eu resolvi dividi e colocar um cap. pra Hogsmeade separado mesmo rsrs, por isso ficou meio curto. Mas eu acho que o próximo cap. agora só no fim da semana pq essa semana eu to toda atolada. Gente esse cap. ficou meio ruinzinho pq eu terminei ele morrendo de sono, então dêem um desconto plix rsrs. Eu ia postá-lo no domingo,quando eu terminei de fazer mas a porcaria do deu problema. Ta,chega de falar,vamos aos reviews:

Miaka-ELA – Hello! Olha vc aki mais uma vez q bom q vc ta gostando da fic. A Gina enfim descobriu que ta paixo. Pelo Draco ai ai rsrs. Continua lendo a fic pq vem mais coisas (e maluquices) por ai. Agora eu me pergunto, o que será que eu vou fazer com os doces do Draco? Ah isso eu vejo depois no próximo cap. Bjux!

Rute Riddle – Oiexx! Jura que ta boa? Pow mas dessa vez o Draco não quebro o nariz...tadinho eu fiquei com mo pena dele rsrs. Então é isso,continua lendo rsrs. Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Q legal vc tb gostou da fic rsrs. Bem eu não sei quantos caps. Vão ter na fic. Talvez uns 10 ou menos,vai ser bem curtim. Bom pelo que vc viu quem venceu a partida foi a Grifinória graças ao Dominic. Eu ia colocar a Corvinal vencendo mas é que vai rolar umas paradas ai então... Vcs logo saberão. Então é isso.Bjs!

Nina Black Lupin – Vc é de Rio Grande do Sul? Eu adoro o sotaque de lá,esse tri eh tão lindinhu. A Gina ta estressada por causa da mãe dela que não deixou ela ir pra casa, por causa das aulas com o Draco e tb por causa dos treinos de Quadribol. Mas ela melhora com o tempo, vc vai ver. Bjaum e continua lendo a fic.

Manu Black – Miguxa!Vc apareceu! Claro q vc tem futuro deixa disso nem rsrs. Pow eu vo publicar mais um cap. sem vc ter betado olha q coisa,mas é q eu to muito ansiosa e td mais daí eu num consigo esperar nem mais u segundo,vc c importa? Espero q naum rsrs.Bjaum miguxa! Fui!

Publicidade:

Gestos falam mais do que palavras – Ginevra Sophie Malfoy (Babi)

Unidos pela Morte – Manu Black

Gente se vcs quiserem q eu indique uma fic deixa um review ai ok. Bjaum pra tds e espero q gostem do cap. Fui!


	4. Concurso de Natal

Cap. 4 – Um Concurso de Natal 

Há horas que ela estava ali,com uma cara de morta-viva por descobrir uma coisa que vinha evitando há muito tempo. Polly passou por ela, mas não teve uma palavra dita da boca de Gina, apenas um boa noite muito vago.

Gina tinha descoberto da pior forma possível o que era realmente o amor. Se é que gostar de um Malfoy podia ser chamado de amor,pois para ela aquilo tudo ainda parecia ser loucura_. "Ok,digamos que eu esteja realmente apaixonada pelo Malfoy,que diferença faz? Ele vai continuar me odiando como sempre e só tentando me agarrar de vez em quando por falta do que fazer. Boa sorte Gina, pois você vai precisar!"_ pensou constatando que já era quase dia. Olhou atentamente e então começou a ver um ponto preto se aproximando e pensou _"Desde quando pontinhos voam? Eu acho que estou com alguma coisa no olho.Vai ver é sono ou talvez... ai Gina, que burrice,é só uma coruja!"_ concluiu que passar uma noite em claro fazia muito mal para sua cabecinha. Resolveu pegar a carta antes que a coruja começasse a bicar a janela e acordar suas colegas de quarto.Da última vez que Gina as acordou ficou sufocada por penas que vinham de todos os lados em forma de travesseiros que se arrebentavam bem em cima dela e definitivamente não era uma boa experiência. Viu que a carta era para ela e a abriu.

"_Gina, querida,_

_Todos nós estamos com saudade de você. Espero que você não se importe mesmo de ficar por ai. Qualquer coisa mande uma carta.Beijos da sua mãe que te ama,_

_Molly."_

"_Que gracinha que minha família é, eles vão passar um lindo Natal enquanto eu fico AQUI!" _pensou irritada resolvendo ir tomar um banho. Quando saiu do banheiro viu o sol começar a nascer e foi para os jardins para ver o nascer do sol sem possivelmente ser perturbada. Começou a apreciar o sol, que lento como se ainda quisesse dormir mais alguns minutos, começou a levantar com a mesma felicidade de todos os dias daquele mês que para ela estava sendo um fracasso total. _"Mesmo com sono ele continua sem olhar pra trás, quem me dera ser assim.." _pensou vagamente e começou a formar um poema em sua cabeça. Lembrou do Concurso e da tal surpresa de Dumbledore e conseqüentemente de...

-O Dom! Ai meu Merlin! Eu esqueci de ir ver como o Dom está! –pensou lembrando da surra que Malfoy tinha dado no seu amigo e sentindo sua raiva por ele crescer. Saiu correndo em direção a ala hospitalar e deu graças a Merlin pela escola estar meio vazia afinal ela tinha uma certa facilidade em esbarrar nos outros. Chegou lá e encontrou Dom lendo alguma coisa distraidamente.

-Dom!- gritou e foi repreendida pela enfermeira. –Desculpe... –falou encabulada e voltou para o amigo.- Dom como você está? Desculpa por ontem o Malfoy é um imbecil, ninguém sai batendo nos outros assim sem mais nem menos!

-Gina, quer minha real opinião?

-Fale, sou toda ouvidos.

-Gina, o Malfoy tem um motivo para me bater e eu acho que você sabe. Mas é claro que você sabe... –disse risonho.- Ele estava com ciúmes.Gina, por que você não me falou que gosta do Malfoy? –disse se segurando para não rir da expressão da menina.

-Cof cof O que? Dom, você deve ter caído de cabeça no chão, não é possível! Claro que não, que idéia absurda! –falou meio nervosa. _"Gina não adianta esconder..." _pensou e ele completou seus pensamentos.

-...eu te conheço demais, eu vou descobrir! Gina está escrito na sua testa.

-Dom, menos, menos, quase nada ok? Eu não suporto o Malfoy, ele é um maníaco, só pode ser, sair batendo assim nos outros!

-Gina, há uma diferença muito grande entre não suportar e odiar. E você o odiava até a última vez que eu te vi, ou estou enganado?

-Ok, fica quietinho que eu te conto, mas não faz estardalhaço, as pessoas já estão descendo para o café e vão te ouvir.

-Sim, srta. –disse ele divertido por saber que tinha feito a amiga se entregar.

-Ok eu gosto do Malfoy. MAS ele não gosta de mim, então eu sigo a minha vidinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Mas então aconteceu?-disse ele ainda mais risonho.

-Sim... quero dizer NÃO! Ai Dom só você mesmo. –"Eu e minha boca grande." pensou.

-Você vai contar ou não?

-Nossa, Dom você está saindo um belo de um fofoqueiro. –disse rindo.

-Bem se tratando de Ginevra Weasley é bom saber das novidades com antecedência afinal ela quase nunca fala comigo. –disse se fazendo de ofendido.

-Que isso! Prometo que eu vou passar mais tempo com você.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, não fuja do assunto!

-Ok ok, será que você não tem outra ex-namorada para pentelhar não?

-Gina, eu poderia muito bem pentelhar a garota que eu estou afim, mas ela é mais estressada que você.

-Espera aí, senhor Dominic, como é que é?

-Gina depois eu te conto, agora conta logo!

-Ok, bem o Malfoy me beijou uma vez e...

-E?

-Bem eu pedi um beijo dele ontem. –sussurrou encabulada.

-Essa era uma Gina que eu não conhecia! Bem assanhada você está ficando, hein?

-Dom, eu já te contei agora pode ir desembuchando!

-Nossa depois eu que sou o fofoqueiro. Bem eu to afim da...

-Da?

-Da Sophia! Pronto falei!

-Há há há há há há! Que lindo ele está afim da rival dele. Eu dou o maior apoio Dom, vocês formam um lindo casal de apanhadores! –ficou aliviada por saber que ele a considerava uma amiga. "Graças a Merlin ele percebeu!" pensou divertida.

-Ok Gina, agora vai comer logo e olha, bico fechado senão eu te denuncio para o Rony.

-Falando assim tão gentil! Quando você sai daqui?

-Antes do Natal. Depois de amanhã.

-Ok, a gente se fala. Beijos e melhoras. –disse saindo e indo encontrar Polly que estava conversando animadamente com Sophia. "Hoje é meu dia de sorte." pensou sorrindo e chegando perto das meninas.

-Oi Sophia ,tudo bem?

-Tudo Gina, você já está melhor do balaço?

-Estou sim.Você sabe do Dominic? Eu não consegui falar com ele hoje ainda.Será que você pode ir lá? Ah, mas seja carinhosa com ele, afinal você não vai querer que ele fique pior, né?

-Ah... –ficou muito vermelha e disse.- Ok. Até mais.

-Até. –disse sorrindo e virando para Polly.-E ai miga, com saudades do namorado?

-Um pouco, mas e ai Gina com alguma idéia para o Concurso?

-Bem eu tive hoje de manhã, mas acabei esquecendo de anotar. Depois eu penso em alguma coisa, mas nós somos uma dupla sabia! Temos que pensar em conjunto!

-Ok, mas eu falei para você que você era a cabeça da dupla.

-Não falou não! –disse desesperada. Odiava fazer textos sozinha, saiam um fracasso!

-Não? Ah então estou falando agora. –disse divertida. –Calma Gina, você escreve super bem e mesmo que não escrevesse eu vou te ajudar, né?

-Ai Polly, não faz mais isso comigo não, quase me matou aqui! Olha, vamos lá na biblioteca fazer esse texto então porque eu estou com umas idéias para uma música e você disse que qualquer tipo de texto servia, não é?

-Isso mesmo. Uma música, hein? Você está disposta a cantar?

-Cantar? Está maluca Polly? A gente só vai entregar o texto, não é? –perguntou com uma cara de quem diz _"Me diz que é SÓ isso!"._

-Não, Gininha querida, quem escrever um texto comum vai declamar e quem escrever uma musica vai cantar.

-Polly! Eu não acredito que você só me avisou isso agora!

-Desculpa Gina, e então vamos? –perguntou já puxando-a pelo braço sem esperar por uma reação.

D&G

Draco acordou muito mal-humorado como há tempos não acontecia. Tudo por um simples motivo. Para muitos isso tornaria todos felizes mas ele e uma certa ruiva só ficaram piores do que já estavam. _"Ok, eu estou apaixonado pela Ginevra... não, não tem nada ok! Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley! Isso é o apocalipse! _(N/A: existe apocalipse no mundo bruxo XD?) _O mundo está caindo da órbita, não é possível. O que diriam de mim se descobrissem que o grande e impetuoso Malfoy está APAIXONADO? Eu vou morrer, e agora estou fazendo drama também, definitivamente estou perdido." _pensou desgostoso. Claro que ele tentou ao máximo dizer para si mesmo que era tudo uma atração, Malfoy's não se apaixonam! Mas depois de uma noite mal dormida cheia de sonhos com uma certa ruiva e pensamentos na mesma ele chegou a feliz –que para ele era muito triste - conclusão de que estava apaixonado, mas não conseguia se conformar, principalmente sabendo que ela não queria nada com ele. _"Ah, mas isso agora virou pessoal. Eu vou conseguir essa ruiva pra mim nem que seja apedrejado!" _concluiu sem nem acreditar nas insanidades que estava pensando e foi tomar seu café.

Estava na porta do Salão Principal quando viu a sua ruiva passar, na verdade ser carregada, pela porta. Não pôde deixar de notar o curto contato visual e depois foi se sentar para comer qualquer coisa. O Salão estava praticamente vazio naquela hora da manhã e ele agradecia a Merlin por isso. Começou a pensar em alguma coisa para dar à ruiva e lembrou do girassol. Pela reação dela devia ser sua flor favorita. _"Não,eu acho que é só uma flor... mas não custa nada arriscar." _pensou e resolveu ir a Hogsmeade largando sua torrada mordida ali mesmo.

Chegou lá e já sabia o que ia comprar. O problema era achar um presente daqueles para três dias, afinal seria um presente de Natal! Rodou, rodou e rodou mais uma vez aquele minúsculo vilarejo até achar uma loja suficientemente boa.

Quando voltou para o seu dormitório já estava com o presente diminuído dentro do bolso e estava morto de fome, afinal nem almoçado tinha. Resolveu deixar o presente ali mesmo dentro de seu armário e ir para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Estava lá comendo indiferente a tudo a sua volta quando vê uma cascata de cabelos ruivos passar e parar na sua frente.

-Weasley, o que faz aqui?

-O mesmo que você né, idiota!

-Você ficou sem almoçar, Ginevra? –perguntou tentando esconder o tom preocupado. _"Que droga, esse amor parece uma lavagem cerebral! Desde quando eu me importo com os outros?"_ pensou indignado.

-Não por que, você ficou? –tentou esconder o tom preocupado sem ter o êxito de Draco.

-Fiquei. Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim comer uns doces. –respondeu corando raivosamente.

-Sei, você é viciada, né? – disse rindo- Ai Merlin! –lembrou de seus doces que ainda estavam no bolso da sua calça que ele já tinha lavado. _"Que merda, agora eu vou ter que voltar a Hogsmeade. Merda,merda,merda!" _pensou por fim.

-O que foi?

-Nada não. Lembrei de umas coisas. Tenho que ir, vê se não vai ficar gorda comendo tanto doce.

-Não foi você que disse que eu era muuuuuuuuuuuuuito pesada? –perguntou divertida.

-Disse? Bem, seus ossos podem ser pesados,mas você não é gorda. –disse saindo e deixando uma Gina aturdida para trás. _"Malfoy você precisa de um psico-bruxo, urgente!" _pensou indo para Hogsmeade afinal tinha que comprar seus doces,toda aquela história de amar uma Weasley estava deixando uma vontade enorme de comer doces _"Ainda bem que eu não tenho facilidade em engordar!" _concluiu aliviado já na entrada do vilarejo.

D&G

Chegou no quarto e já era de noite. Ficou comendo doces e mais doces e esqueceu de voltar pra Hogwarts. Agora provavelmente teria que ir treinar um pouco de Quadribol pra perder as malditas calorias. _"Droga de amor,droga de Weasley! Por que ela tem que ser tão linda e perfeita, com um beijo perfeito,com os olhos perfeitos, com as mãos perfeitas, com tudo perfeito? Argh!"_ pensou largando o resto do seus doces na escrivaninha –acabando por sujar seu óculos, quando um sapo de chocolate saiu pulando, sem se importar muito –e indo em direção ao campo de Quadribol com sua vassoura. Chegou lá e começou a jogar sem um objetivo.Sempre gostara de Quadribol,só não tinha muito jeito pro jogo. Em poucos minutos já estava suado então resolveu tirar a blusa. Dois segundos depois Gina aparece com a vassoura mas ao ver Malfoy voando fica estática sem saber se se irritava ou se contemplava a beleza dele. Acabou acordando com a voz dele lá de cima;

-Ginevra quer jogar um pouco?

-Não Malfoy, muito obrigada.

-Não me diga que você veio aqui pra me ver, ou será que está com medo de perder?

-Isso é um desafio Malfoy?

-Entende como quiser. Mas realmente parece que você está com medo de perder.

-Malfoy você devia saber que não se deve desafiar um grifinório, muito menos um Weasley. –disse subindo na vassoura e alcançando-o. –E então o que você pretende com isso?

-Que tal uma aposta?

-Apostar com um Malfoy,não é uma idéia muito atrativa. –disse irônica.

-Quem vencer tem direito a escolher um desejo que o outro terá o dever de fazer.

-Sei...

-Topa ou não?

-Você sabia senhor professor... –disse fria e irônica.- que apostas são ilegais aqui na escola não é?

-Hum... sei sim,mas isso aqui não é exatamente uma aposta.

-Você se contradiz muito sabia.

-Eu não detalho as coisas é diferente.

-Sei...

-Você vai ou não aceitar?

-Ok eu aceito,mas se nos pegarem aqui você já era.

-Não se preocupe. Bem, o primeiro que pegar o pomo vence. –disse segurando um pomo que ela não tinha notado antes.

-Perai Malfoy ficar de apanhodora não é a minha praia!

-Mas você joga bem como uma e nós dois já jogamos como apanhadores então vamos lá, um...

-Perai,espera o pomo aparecer.

-Ele já apareceu Ginevra. –disse longe atrás de um pomo muito rápido e vendo Gina alcançá-lo logo. Gina não levou nem dois minutos e conseguiu pegar o pomo.

-Cansei de jogar isso.

-Hum... eu também.-disse meio emburrado,odiava perder.-Você não dizer o que você quer fazer com o seu pedido?

-Depois eu penso nisso.-disse dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e indo embora.

Gina chegou no Salão Comunal e encontrou Polly relendo a música. Gina logo acabou de escrever o resto da letra que,por acaso,ela tinha feito sozinha. _"Só falta a lindíssima da Polly me deixar lá catando sozinha." _pensou desanimada por reler a letra e achar horrível. Passou a limpo e acordou Polly que estava caindo de sono na poltrona do Salão Comunal. Ela leu e berrou:

-Gina ta lindo! Na sua voz vai ficar perfeito!

-Perai,perai! Na nossa voz né.

-Isso claro. Vamos dormir,to com sono.

-Ok, vamos lá então. –disse e subiram.

D&G

Era véspera de Natal e Gina tinha se encontrado com Malfoy mais algumas vezes sem tentativas de agarramento. Eles estavam se chamando pelo primeiro nome, na verdade Gina o estava chamando pelo primeiro nome afinal ele já a chamava de Ginevra há muito tempo.

Ficou pensando em um plano para juntar Dom e Sophia. _"Ah mas eu não vou desistir de juntar esses dois antes de amanhã.Eles tem que passar o Natal juntos e... perai! Já sei!" _disse pegando um pergaminho e escrevendo para Dominic um bilhete:

"_Oi Dom tudo bem? Eu e uma amiga minha estamos com dificuldade em Herbologia e precisamos da sua ajuda. Eu sei que a gente ta de férias e que você acabou de sair da ala hospitalar há algumas horas mas,será que você pode me fazer esse favor?Beijos,Gi."_

Pronto,ainda bem que os dois gostam da mesma matéria assim fica mais fácil disse pegando outro pergaminho e escrevendo pra Sophia a mesma coisa.Esperou alguns minutos e logo teve a mesma resposta de ambos _"Ok ISSO é esquisito!" _pensou divertida lendo as respostas idênticas:

"_Claro Gi,onde a gente se vê e a que horas?"_

Ela logo mandou um bilhete avisando para irem logo, em frente ao lago, pois ela não queria perder o almoço.Alguns minutos depois lá estava ela esperando os dois chegarem, o que não demorou muito.

-Oi meninos tudo bem?

-Oi Gi. –disseram em coro e olharam-se estranhando.

-Perai o Dom é ótimo em Herbologia.-disse Sophia.

-E você também!-disse Dom parecendo nervoso.

-Ah é né.Claro... mas então eu resolvi chamar os pombinhos para se entenderem.Quero dizer,uma paixão assim não pode ficar escondida. –disse Gina rindo cada vez mais com a cor do rosto dos dois.-Ixi não era pra dizer,eu esqueci.Desculpa, mas agora me deu uma fome danada acho até que vou catar a Polly por ai pra ir comigo lá na cozinha.Tchauzinho pra vocês. –disse ainda rindo e se distanciando. Começou a pensar _"Eu sou muito ridícula, fico me intrometendo entre eles mas... vai ser legal vê-los andando por ai como namorados porque assim como está não pode ficar." _riu mais um pouco e foi.Procurou Polly por todos os cantos. A verdade era que ela realmente precisava falar com a amiga afinal a apresentação seria daqui a algumas horas. Estava com a música na cabeça e ela sempre a levava a Draco. Claro que fizera a musica pensando nele, atualmente tudo o que fazia era pensando nele. Achou a menina conversando animadamente com alguém que ela nem saberia dizer pois tudo o que fez foi:

-Da licença. –e carregou Polly para o dormitório delas.

-Gina que que te deu menina? –perguntou Polly ainda sem entender nada.

-Polly você já se tocou que nós vamos CANTAR daqui a três horas? Toda a fome que eu sentia se esvaiu de mim como água em peneira quando eu me lembrei disso.Eu estou quase tendo indigestão de ÁGUA. –disse desesperada. Só agora se tocara de que teria que cantar para metade da escola.

-Calma Gi,nós vamos ns dar bem.

-Diga isso por você, se eu engasgar umas dez vezes somente já vai ser um milagre e tanto. –disse nervosa.

-Ih Gina assim não da! Deixa de ser tímida menina,você é cobiçada por muitos meninos,é bonita e legal,como pode ser tímida,assim não dá, assim não pode!

-Ok Pollyana Fals, então me diga uma coisa a senhorita não está nervosa por cantar para uma multidão de alunos?

-Na verdade não. –disse fazendo Gina ficar com a cara no chão. –Vamos Gina,vai ser uma experiência legal.Agora vamos almoçar e depois ensaiar antes da apresentação ok?

-Ta,mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia sobre essa loucura extremamente trágica.- falou e foram embora sem notar uma coruja entrando pela janela e deixando um embrulho no pé da cama de Gina.

D&G

Agora estava lá sem nem saber por que. _"Todos os professores devem comparecer a apresentação."_ dizia Dubledore numa reunião que havia acontecido há alguns dias. Foi se arrastando até sua cadeira reservada e esperou. Assistiu muitas apresentações ridículas mas quando já estava quase saindo mudou de idéia ao ver uma Ginevra muito vermelha e sua amiga –super animada por sinal- subirem ao palco. Gina começou a cantar as estrofes e ele se perdeu na linda voz da menina.

"_Quando eu te vejo perco sempre a noção do tempo_

_Talvez consiga te mostrar _

_O que é o dia? _

_Pra quem não te conhece ainda? _

_é só uma folha a mais que cai, só mais um sol e um luar_

_Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar_

_Pra mim é tudo que eu poderia um dia imaginar_

_O que é um beijo?_

_Pra quem nunca tocou seus lábios?_

_É só o que resta a fazer, se não há nada a dizer_

_Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar_

_Pra mim é tudo que eu poderia um dia imaginar._

_Já não consigo mais me imaginar _

_Com outro alguém sem ser você_

_Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar_

_Pra mim é tudo que eu poderia um dia imaginar."_

Draco ficou olhando e então ela olhou pra ele. Passou do seu lado com sua amiga e ele não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-la, mas foi barrado por alguém.

-E então Malfoy como vai? –perguntou Dominic.

-Bem Dominic. Me desculpe por sábado, eu perdi o controle...

-Eu sei, bater no seu amigo Malfoy, que coisa feia,mas tudo bem,eu relevo só por saber que você ta afim da Gina. –Draco era amigo de Dominic desde que eles eram pequenos,apesar de não se falarem na escola eles se viam todas as férias pois suas famílias eram amigas. Dominic era para ser da Sonserina como toda a sua família mas acabou indo para Grifinória para desespero de seus pais. É claro que os Malfoy não gostaram muito disso e Draco só conversava com o amigo escondido depois do acontecimento.

-Dominic pirou! Eu gostando da Gine... Weasley há-há que engraçado.

-A Malfoy pensa que me engana nossa isso é uma ofensa para todos esses anos de amizade! Olha eu vou te ajudar por um único motivo, a Gininha me ajudou. A tem outro também,eu não quero ficar apanhando em público e ainda por cima sem motivos afinal eu não gosto da Gina já tem um tempo. Você já comprou alguma coisa pra dar pra ela né?

-Claro que si... NÃO! Você vai continuar com essa história de paixão por uma Weasley e ainda por cima minha aluna.

-Sua aluna só até dois meses. Presta atenção eu vi você babando nela ta,não adianta esconder. Quem diria você, um Malfoy, apaixonado! E ainda por cima pela Gina há há há é de dar gargalhadas.

-Dominic se for pra ficar rindo das minhas ações então pode ir circulando da minha linda visão pois você esta manchando-a! –disse irritado.

-Então admite! Eu sabia,vai ser bem mais fácil assim.

-Olha aqui e ser for verdade,qual é o problema? Da licença que eu tenho que por meu plano em prática. Ah parabéns pela apanhadora, como é o nome dela? Ah sim, Sophia Candence. –disse rindo de satisfação pela cara do amigo.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu tenho meus meios de descobrir as coisas. Até mais.-disse indo para os jardins espairecer um pouco.

D&G

Gina estava passando pelo quadro de avisos do segundo andar e viram algumas pessoas reunidas ali. Resolveram parar e ler o aviso que dizia:

"_Como dito anteriormente, a escola promoverá uma surpresa para o Natal. Então esperamos atenciosamente que todos estejam no Salão de Inverno ás 20:00 do dia 25 de novembro e que todos abram seus presentes de Natal com antecedência."_

-Ok,isso sim é um aviso muito incoerente.-disse Polly sem entender.

-Bem provavelmente eles estão planejando alguma coisa grande. –disse Gina indiferente. –Olha Polly eu não estou me agüentando para ver o resultado então eu vou lá nos jardins ver se eu esqueço disso tudo. –_"Eu vou ver também se encontro o Draco,de repente ele pode deixar escapar alguma coisa." _pensou rindo por dentro.

-Ok Gi,até mais!

Gina seguiu e logo chegou aos jardins vendo aquela cabeça loira bem a sua frente.

-Olá Ginevra.

-Oi Draco,então... hum... eu queria mesmo falar com você.

-Sobre?

-Bem sobre o Concurso de Natal.Eu queria perguntar se você sabe de alguma coisa sobre as notas.

-Mesmo que eu soubesse, eu não diria. –disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Que merda Draco, poxa nem como amigo você presta viu. –disse fazendo um biquinho.

-Ginevra deixa de infantilidade e vai logo jantar.

-Eu não vo janta pois estou muito nervosa.

-Então vai dormir!

-Eu vou mesmo, se você não fosse homem diria que está de TPM. Eu hein,ta tão estressadinho!

-Nossa você que me dá patadas desde o meio do ano e quando eu fico nervoso com uns problemas eu sou o estressado.Ah Ginevra vai logo pro seu dormitório!

-Ai ta bom,ta bom! –disse bufando e indo embora.

Draco viu sua ruivinha indo embora e pensou emburrado: _"Merda Malfoy,você é um estúpido mesmo..." _e resolveu ir jantar.

---Lanuxa---

N/A:Gente mais um cap. que eu resolvi dividir por dois grandiosos motivos (cof,cof):

1°- O cap. ficou gigante e eu acho que vale mais a pena dividir e pra não ficar uma coisa muito chata.

2°- Eu tava demorando tanto pra atualizar e se eu demorasse mais eu acho que certas pessoinhas iam me linchar (Manu e Babi isso aqui é pra vcs! Viu como eu sou sincera rsrs.). Então para o bem da minha misera vidinha e pra felicidade geral da nação (cof cof,como eu minto), eu digo que posto! Ae!

Grandes revelações nesse cap. né.O Draco linduxo descobre (mas já não tava na cara?) que ta apaixonado, nós descobrimos que ele é migo de infância do Dom linduxo também (sabe com o é, o Dom é loiro, puro sangue,rico e bonitão,tem que ter uma propaganda dele nos próximos cap. nem que seja com a Sophia XD).E o Draquinho, a Gina e o próprio Dom estão com planos cupidescos (agora eu exagerei eu admito!).Rsrsrs,agora vamos aos agradecimentos que eu já falei demais.

Miaka-ELA - Oie! Adoro suas reviews,elas me deixam alegre rsrs,são divertidas. Bem não é q o Draquinho linduxo meu more se insinuou pra Gina na frente da classe toda afinal ele é insano mais ainda é um Malfoy! Ele falou aquilo baixinho ne rsrs. Mas então é isso.Esse cap. foi bem loco, eu fiz umas coisas assim meio surreais pq eu tava sem muitas idéias hauhauhau. Bjaum e continua lendo!

Nina Black Lupin – Oiexx! Viu a Gina ta diminuindo o estresse agora que ela ficou "amiga" do Draco, e o Draco descobriu que ama ela agora só falta a action que eu deixei pro próximo cap. Se bem que é meio estranho afinal eles se gostam mas são só amigos.Nem eu sei explicar meus surtos de escritora doidona XD. Então mas o amor é sem noção mesmo. Bjux rsrs!

Will WinterKrauser – Irmã! Irmã,irmã,irmã! Vc apareceu por aki irmã! Ok todo mundo já sabe que vc é minha mana querida e eu não esqueci de vc não ok! Eu quero ver suas fanfics logo por ai hein,não demora a começar a fabricação de literatura da mais alta qualidade,porque vc sabe né, essa sua cabecinha é uma maquina! Bjaum ti lovu hein!

Ginevra Sophie Malfoy – Babiuska! Nem do meu coração,irmã e filhinha quilida hauhauhauhau. Sua fic tb ta very very very good! Fica vc com o seu espanhol q eu fico com o meu english! Rsrsrs, bjaum nem!

Lou Malfoy – Hello! Cara podes crer o Dom tadinho apanhando do próprio amigo, que coisa feia tsc tsc! Eu quero saber a reação da Gina quando ela descobrir que eles são miguxos de infância O.o' vai ser... cômico rsrs. Bjux e continua (continuem!) lendo ok. Fui!


	5. Natal

**Cap. 5 – Natal...**

Enfim era Natal.Gina mal acordara e já tinha ido abrir seus presentes.Olhou em volta procurando por onde começar e se deparou com um pequeno embrulho com papel prata e uma fita verde,tudo muito perfeito _"E muito sonserino também..." _constatou sem descobrir exatamente quem o tinha mandado então resolveu abri-lo depois. Pegou um outro e logo viu que era um presente pequeno. Pegou o cartão que vinha por fora e descobriu o porque de esse ano ter ficado com poucos presentes, aquele era um presente da família inteira, talvez pra facilitar pois eles estavam viajando. Deixou as perguntas internas de lado e abriu o presente. Ficou estática por alguns minutos. Era um lindo pomo da neve, uma raridade no mundo bruxo que se encontrava com mais freqüência na França, exatamente onde eles estavam. O pomo era raro pois continha um feitiço que fazia uma neve cair dentro do pomo. _"Ai que lindo! Com certeza isso é idéia do Rony,ele sabe que eu adoro a posição de apanhadora. Na verdade ainda nem descobri por que eu desisti dessa posição e fui para a posição de artilheira, que não é má por sinal... Ah,claro. Eu fiz isso pelo Harry."_ Pesou mas não sentiu ressentimento nenhum.Na verdade ficou muito feliz de lembrar que fora num dos jogos na escola que ele fora convidado para trabalhar como apanhador. E depois que matou Voldemort e se formou como auror foi exatamente o que ele decidiu fazer. Colocou o presente em cima da cabeceira e pegou o presente de Harry. Eram caixas e mais caixas reduzidas para serem transportadas e tinham os doces que Gina mais gostava. _"Que ótimo,doces para o meu estoque mensal! Vão dar a quantidade certinha!" _pensou feliz constatando que a intenção era de doces para o resto da vida ao ler o cartão. É claro que ninguém sabia que ela comia tantos doces. Reduziu-os novamente e colocou dentro de uma gaveta.Catou o presente de Dominic e viu que era um conjunto de brincos e pingente em forma de cupido. Junto vinha também uma foto do mais novo casal de Hogwarts com os dizeres atrás:

"_Para uma menina que adora dar uma de cupido e que cumpriu mais uma missão. Espero que você se renda logo a um cupido também."_

Riu um pouco e resolveu abrir o presente de Polly. Era um estojo de maquiagem. _"Idêntico ao que eu comprei pra ela.Eu mereço!"_ pensou divertida mas adorando o presente. Ela realmente estava precisando. Pegou mais um presente numa pilha bem menor.Era uma caixa relativamente grande com as iniciais H e G.Logo constatou que era um presente de Hogwarts destinado à casa da Grifinória é claro. Era um lindo vestido preto com uma sandália prateada e uma mascara preta purpurinada. Junto vinha um bilhete que dizia:

"_Para srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley.Por favor compareça usando-o na cerimônia de hoje ás 20:00."_

"_Isso está ficando realmente estranho..." _pensou um pouco e pegou o presente de Hermione. Era um lindo prendedor de cabelo que tinha cristais incrustados formando dois delicados corações. _"Enfim ela parou de me dar livros..."_ pensou colocando na gaveta também e pegando o presente de Colin _"É mas o Colin não...Isso só pode ser complô!"_ concluiu ao ver que era um livro de poções. E então lembrou de Draco. Ele disse a ela uma vez que ela gostava de poções e,por incrível que parecesse, ele era o único que havia descoberto isso. Lembrou também que não tinha dado presente nenhum a ele. Olhou para o último embrulho e o abriu. Novamente ficou estática. Era uma fada dos sonhos. Pegou o cartão que vinha junto e leu:

"_Sei que não sou nenhum príncipe, um herói ou um gênio mas te dou essa fada pra te conceder três desejos. Trate-a bem e ela será sua pra sempre, caso contrário ela foge depois da sua missão cumprida. Mas eu sei que você vai tratá-la bem com seu modo gentil e delicado. Feliz Natal ruivinha..."_

"_Pêra aí... ruivinha, presente caro, embrulho prata e verde... isso ai é do Draco! Ai meu Merlin que mico! Ele me deu um presente, que droga Ginevra você é tão burra!"_ pensou olhando encantada pra fada e colocando-a dentro de sua bolsa. Foi tomar um banho antes de descer para o café da manhã. O que ela nunca se perguntou era o porque da repentina amizade de Draco.Na verdade nem ele se perguntava sobre a aceitação de Gina em ser amiga dele.

D&G

Draco acordou cedo mais uma vez. Já não agüentava mais sonhar com aquilo tudo sem poder fazer muita coisa. _"Eu acho que se eu sonhar com a Ginevra de novo eu me suicido! Ela me persegue,só pode ser!" _pensou resignado._"Será que ela descobriu que era eu? Mas é claro que ela descobriu Draco você é o único sonserino impecavelmente gostoso que ela conhece. E o mais impecavelmente idiota também! Eu vou é tomar meu café da manhã antes que ela apareça pelo Salão Principal também e,além de me tirar o sono, me tirar à fome." _concordou com um sinal na cabeça e foi. Estava comendo sua torrada tranqüilamente quando viu uma cabeleira loira se aproximando _"E eu que achava o Zabini chato,eu nunca tinha visto o Dominic metido a cupido isso sim!"_ pensou com seu mau humor matutino e logo disse vendo o amigo se aproximar:

-O que você quer?

-Bem que eu pensei em não vir te encher de manhã cedo mas foi mais forte do que eu.

-Você também sabe que o meu punho é mais forte que você né? –perguntou ameaçador.

-Calma,sem agressões eu preciso estar perfeito pra minha namorada hoje. –disse divertido. –Mas então,você deu um presente pra Ginevra né. Ta indo bem Draco, conseguiu ficar amigo dela.. –fingiu-se de pensativo e disse. –Vou te ajudar. Me aguarde hoje na entrada do Salão de Inverno, você não vai se arrepender.

-Hei pêra aí Dom, onde você pensa que vai, o que você acha que está fazendo seu retardado? –perguntou desesperado vendo o amigo ir longe._"Esse idiota está arrumando idéias demais,o que ele pensa que vai aprontar?" _se perguntou vendo Ginevra entrar no Salão Principal e resolveu ir embora, já tinha perdido a fome. Passou ao lado da menina mas foi segurado pelo punho e puxado pra algum canto.

-Draco você é maluco?-perguntou quase desesperada.

-Eu é que pergunto! O que te deu pra me puxar assim sem mais nem menos?

-Draco, por que você comprou um presente tão caro pra mim? Tá doido? Eu nem te dei nada!

-Porque você é minha amiga, oras. –respondeu indiferente.

-Draco me poupe,um presente desse você não arruma em dois dias!

-Eu tenho meus meios.-falou e depois completou indo embora.-Até mais ruivinha, faça bom proveito do seu presente!

-Draco pêra aí! –viu ele se virar e disse- Feliz Natal. –seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória sem notar o sorriso que se formava no rosto do professor. Sentou-se sem achar Polly em lugar nenhum, de repente um Dom muito eufórico aparece e senta ao seu lado.

-Olá Gina tudo bem?

-Oi Dom! Ta tudo bem e com você?

-Ah comigo ta tudo ótimo. Será que hoje você pode esperar a mim e a Sophia em frente ao Salão de Inverno?

-Por que? –perguntou sem entender.

-Você vai saber.

-Dominic você não vai me deixar curiosa vai?

-Vou sim,agora da licença que a Sophia ta me esperando lá na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. –disse apontando para a namorada que deu um sorriso para Gina e disse um oi mudo.

-Até mais.-disse Gina frustrada sem esconder a curiosidade. _"O que o Dominic ta aprontando afinal?Pêra ai,eu espero que não tenha nada a vê com aquela história de se render ao cupido. Se bem que ele não pode fazer muita coisa, afinal ele mal fala com o Draco durante as aulas. Isso me faz lembrar... eu to apaixonada pelo meu PROFESSOR! Gina,Gina... a que ponto você chegou, tsc tsc!" _pensou remexendo seu omelete, largando-o lá e indo procurar Polly que estava sumida desde o dia anterior.

D&G

Estava conversando com Polly no dormitório. Ainda estavam decidindo como ir a surpresa, que agora estava na cara que era um baile.

-Gina você não acredita na carta que o Colin me mandou hoje!

-O que foi?

-Ele vem pro baile! Ele chegou hoje cedo!

-Por isso você sumiu né? To sabendo. Ele nem veio falar comigo,esquecendo dos amigos que coisa deprimente! –disse divertida.

-Ai Gina eu to tão feliz! Nosso último baile antes do baile de formatura! Quer coisa melhor?

-É, eu nem tenho como estar mais feliz. –disse um pouco irônica, o que passou despercebido pela amiga.É claro que ela poderia ser mais feliz. Se ela pudesse beijar Draco como a tanto tempo queria ela não precisaria de baile e coisa nenhuma pra ser feliz.Ela só precisava dele.E ele só precisava dela. Tirou esses devaneios da cabeça e falou para a amiga:- Vou pro banho! –entrou rapidamente antes que pudesse ouvir protestos.

Algumas horas depois ela estava pronta. Estava com o lindo vestido que recebera da escola, sua mascara e as sandálias. Tinha um coque frouxo com o prendedor que ganhara de Hermione e estava pronta para ir embora. Colocou sua fada dentro de uma bolsa pequena, por algum motivo não queria desgrudar dela. Polly tinha acabado de descer para se encontrar com Colin e ela estava realmente curiosa para saber o que Dominic estava aprontando. Chegou a entrada do Salão de Inverno e logo viu Dom com uma outra pessoa. Não podia vê-la porque também estava de mascara como tantos outros mas a conhecia,tinha certeza.

-Olá Gina tudo bem?

E então Draco gelou. _"O Dominic é retardado,só pode ele me faz uma dessas?" _pensou desesperado.

-Oi Dom. E ai o que era tão importante e cadê a Sophia?

-Ela entrou com as amigas dela. Olha eu quero te apresentar um amigo meu de muitos anos. Draco Malfoy, essa é a Ginevra.

-A gente já se conhece Dominic. –disse ele ficando cada vez mais branco, dando graças a Merlin por estar com uma mascara que escondesse um pouco seu nervosismo.

-Pêra ai Dominic o Draco é seu amigo? –perguntou Gina incrédula.

-Somos. –disse Draco entediado.

-Como você pode bater no seu amigo Malfoy?

-Bem... eu...

-Eu vou deixar vocês conversando, vou procurar a Sophia. –disse Dominic satisfeito.

-Anda Draco responde! –disse Gina sem dar atenção ao amigo.

-Bem ahn...

-Draco Malfoy!

-Ok, será que a gente pode sair daqui antes?

Gina pegou a fada de dentro da bolsa e pensou rápido: _"Por favor nos tire daqui. De pressa!"_ concluiu exasperada. De repente se viu no jardim da escola, deserto, a não ser por um Draco que parecia muito nervoso.

-Agora você vai abrir essa sua matraca?

-É que bem...

-Draco Malfoy fala logo!

-Ok,você quer ouvir, pois vai ouvir. Eu estava com ciúmes ok?

-Ciúmes?Draco Malfoy com ciúmes. Há não me faça rir Draco,conta outra.

-Ginevra se não quer acreditar não acredite. A escolha é totalmente sua.

-Ok Draco, então suponhamos que eu acredite, do que você teria ciúmes? Por Merlin! – Gina pensou na remota possibilidade de ser ela a causadora de tudo aquilo. _"Não Gina, para de pensar besteira! Ele é seu amigo... seu professor!"_ pensou desanimada.

-Ginevra,eu não posso crer que você me fez uma pergunta dessas. Eu sempre soube que Weasley's não tinham capacidade para pensar mas isso já é exagero!

-Malfoy pare de enrolar e não meta o nome da minha família nas suas mentiras.

-Ginevra,acorda! Com quem o Dominic estava naquele dia? Por quem eu perco minhas noites sonhando acordado? Quem me deu o beijo mais maravilhoso e doce? Quem me faz ter ciúmes, amar ou qualquer outro sentimento que eu nem sabia que existia?

A cada palavra Gina não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Ela pensava nisso a todo momento e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer agora que a coisa mais absurda –e mais esperada- que ela podia querer aconteceu.

-E então Gina,você quer que eu diga com todas as letras quem é essa pessoa que faz cair todas as minhas máscaras, a minha frieza, tudo o que me esconde?- perguntou sem se importar com o que iria dizer.- Pos bem, eu vou dizer: essa pessoa é você, Ginevra.

Gina ficou estática. Draco parou e simplesmente ficou sem dizer mais nada olhando para baixo. Então ela resolveu fazer o que queria há muito tempo. Tirou a mascara e levantou o rosto dele. Tirou a mascara dele também e o beijou. Por algum motivo a neve começou a cair. Eles se separaram e Draco perguntou meio extasiado:

-Você gostou do presente?

-Que presente?

-A neve é claro.

-Draco você não pode controlar a neve.

-Mas uma certa fada pode.-disse mostrando a fada que tomara da mão dela.

-Hei a fada é minha!- disse pegando-a de volta e colocando na bolsa. Não tinha nem notado ele pegando a fada.

-Mas quem comprou fui eu. A propósito, lá se foi um desejo.

-Draco, o presente era meu! –disse ela batendo nele.

-Eu sei disso, mas agora que eu sou seu namorado você não se importa, né?

-Como assim meu namorado?

-Oras Ginevra, vai me dizer que,depois de tudo o que eu disse, você vai continuar me ignorando!

-Por acaso eu te ignorava? Quem me tratava mal era você!

-Ta bom Ginevra,esquece... Então vamos a formalidade, você quer namorar comigo? –perguntou fazendo uma careta de desgosto e dizendo depois:- Nunca pensei que me rebaixaria a tanto!

-Draco olha pelo lado positivo, você está fazendo isso pela pessoa que você ama, como você mesmo disse.

-E isso tem lado positivo? –perguntou emburrado.

-Tem,porque você tem a satisfação de ouvir um sim.

-Isso quer dizer que você aceita?

-Não,quer dizer que eu vou viajar pro Irã! –disse ela divertida.Ele a puxou pela cintura e deu-lhe mais um beijo dizendo depois:

-Você sabia que eu sou viciado nesses seus beijos, ruivinha?

-Não, mas é muito bom saber... –disse como se fosse beijá-lo e parando no meio sob muitos protestos pra dizer:- Mas eu quero voltar pro baile,então vamos?

-Vamos... – respondeu resignado entrando com a namorada para aproveitar o resto do baile.

---Lanuxa---

N/A: Fico curto esse cap. né? Pow mas eu fiquei desanimada afinal só recebi 2 reviews e to em semana de prova... e tb eu tava pensando muito no show da Avril (gente eu fui rsrs,sem querer me gabar mas já me gabando XD). Bem mas eu achu que ficou mais ou menos.Da pra lê né? Espero que sim. Pow eu achu que a fic só vai ter mais um ou dois cap. gente, afinal eu num vo ficar enrolando mais do que eu já enrolei hauhauhauhau. Então bjux e lá vai as respostas pras reviews:

Babi – Bem eu postei miguxa,se bem q vc tava aqui em casa e já leu td ne rsrs.Então espero que vc tenha gostado muito e q vc poste a sua fic logo!

Miaka-ELA – E ai, agora o Draco conseguiu ne rsrs? Esse é um menino determinado hauhauhau. Bem a Gina ouviu muito nesse cap.,muita coisa que ela queria ouvir por sinal ne hauhauhau. Então pe lendo. Bjaum! Fui!

Horário (não-politico XD) de propaganda gratuita:

Gestos falam mais do que palavras

E tudo vale a pena

Bua ta acabando ne! Vo aproveitar pra fazer os últimos melhores caps. Ok? Bjaum pra tds! Fui!


	6. Fim de ano

**Cap. 6 – Fim de ano**

Gina ainda não acreditava que Draco era seu namorado mas isso já fazia cinco meses que tinha começado. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, não exatamente por ser sua formatura, mas porque eles contariam aos Weasley's que eles estavam namorando o que, com certeza, causaria muitas reações "explosivas". Só de pensar na reação de Rony ela já ficava com medo.Provavelmente ela ficaria sem namorado tão rápido quanto arrumou um.Ou talvez o teria só do pescoço pra cima,tudo dependeria muito do humor de seus "queridos" irmãos.

Olhou para seu vestido de formatura que estava na cama mais uma vez. Draco dera de presente para ela por ter passado com boas notas na matéria dele, apesar dela ainda achar que ele tinha dado uma aumentada em suas notas. Era vinho, tomara que caia colado até a cintura e rodado até os pés. Ficou admirando-o mas foi tirada de seus devaneios por bicadas de uma coruja na janela. _"Ei que coruja estressada!"_ pensou pegando-o e começando a ler o bilhete:

"_Caros participantes do concurso de Natal,_

_desculpem a demora do anuncio das ganhadoras. A srta. Weasley e a srta. Fals ficaram em primeiro lugar. Hoje no baile de formatura serão entregues os prêmios e nós queríamos ouvir breves discursos das Srtas._

_Grato, _

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

"_Antes tarde do que... mais tarde ainda viu!"_ pensou divertida indo até o banheiro e batendo com violência na porta.

-Polly você se afogou ai no chuveiro ou é impressão minha? Menina sai daí! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! –falou com a carta na mão. Dois minutos depois sai uma Pollyana encharcada e toda curiosa.

-O que é?-perguntou saltitante.

-Leia você mesma. –disse entregando o envelope pra ela.Alguns segundos depois era possível ouvir o grito de Polly até no campo de Quadribol.

-Gina! Que lindo! Sua musica ficou em primeiro lugar! Que lindo! –gritava Polly empolgada.

-Menos,menos, quase nada Polly! Já te falei que eu só ganho esse tipo de concurso porque o pessoal não se esforça,eu sou uma droga como escritora _(N/A:Eu tb sou aaaaaah rsrs.)._

-Ai ta bom Gininha,tadinha que ingênua.Perde a grande oportunidade de ser uma escritora conhecida mundialmente etc,etc.

-Ih viajou! Tadinha esqueceu o remédio!

-Gina! –disse Polly pegando o travesseiro e tacando na amiga, o que acarretou numa pequena guerra que acabou quando Gina saiu correndo pro banheiro dizendo:

-Agora é minha vez de tomar banho! –e trancou a porta sem dar chance da amiga voltar para pentear o cabelo ou passar sua maquiagem.

D&G

Sabia que sua família tinha chegado e sabia também que faltavam poucos minutos para o baile começar. Resolveu se apressar mais um pouco e terminar de se arrumar e arrumar Polly também. Tinha acabado de saber que Colin tinha pedido Polly em casamento, e já sabia há algum tempo que Dominic havia feito o mesmo com Sophia. Estava um pouco triste afinal nem assumido o namoro eles ainda tinham assumido. _"Gina pare de pensar besteiras, o Draco te ama e vai chegar a hora de vocês também!"_ dizia uma voz dentro de si e ela realmente começou a achar que estava com problemas, quem em sã consciência pensava em si mesmo na 3ª pessoa? Balançou a cabeça para tentar tirar aqueles pensamentos absurdos da mente e voltou a fazer a maquiagem de Polly.Quando terminou a mesma fez a maquiagem nela.

Estavam prontas e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.De repente elas começam a gritar e pular de felicidade:

-É hoje Gina! Ai você ta linda!

-É Polly,nossa eu nem imaginava como seria! Ai você também ta! Agora vamos parar com isso antes que fiquemos desarrumadas. –disse notando que estavam pulando e berrando como duas malucas.

Chegou à porta do Salão de Inverno e procurou sua família com o olhar. Logo viu algumas cabeças ruivas conversando animadamente numa mesa mais à frente.Saiu correndo até eles e tapou os olhos de Rony –que por mais pentelho e super protetor que fosse,ainda era seu irmão favorito. Ele tateou as mãos da irmã e disse pensativo:

-Vejamos... será a minha irmãzinha que está se formando hoje?

-Ah Rony você sempre descobre... –disse falsamente emburrada fazendo todos rirem.

-E então maninha... –disse Fred.

-Ansiosa?-completou Jorge.

-Não muito. Mas como vocês estão? –perguntou abraçando-os.

-Bem. –disseram em coro.

-Eles arrumaram namoradas. –disse Molly se divertindo com a cara envergonhada que os gêmeos fizera. Era difícil vê-los assim.

-Jura? Quem bom! E como vai a loja meninos?

-Está uma maravilha! –disse Jorge animado.

-Estamos até abrindo uma filial na Londres trouxa. Vamos fazer muito sucesso por lá.-disse Fred.

-Eles mal sabem o que é diversão.-finalizou Jorge.

-Estamos trabalhando num novo sapo de chocolate que te deixa mais alto,sabe como é...-disse Fred.

-O problema da altura nos parques de diversões. Isso vai ajudar muito os trouxas. –completou Jorge.

-Ai ai. –disse Gina divertida. –E como está o Harry,Rony?

-Bem,ele e Luna vão casar na semana que vem.

-Que ótimo –disse Gina entusiasmada. –E Gui e Carlinhos?

-Fleur está grávida portanto Carlinhos está super dedicado. Já Gui está em lua de mel. –informou sua mãe.

-Ah,interessante isso não? Eles lá e nem pra me mandar um cartãozinho. Humpf... –falou desanimada. Logo recuperou a empolgação e se dirigiu ao seu pai. –Mas e então papai, como vão as coisas no Ministério?

-Vão bem, meu bebê. Estou sendo transferido de setor, resolveram me colocar num setor de mais "importância". Como se trabalhar com artefatos trouxas não fosse importante. –falou indignado.- Mas tudo bem. Ainda assim eu continuo no Ministério e é lá que eu quero ficar até me aposentar. –brincou um pouco.

-E como está a Mione? –perguntou Gina para Rony.

-Bem ela quer casar logo.Na verdade ela queria casa junto com o Harry e a Luna mas... eu acho que não estou preparado. –disse meio sem graça. Gina riu um pouco e resolveu mudar de assunto.

-E o Percy mamãe? Ligou lá pra casa?

-Há alguns dias. Disse que logo leva o filho dele pra gente conhecer. Eu já sou avó! Minhas rugas são muito visíveis? –brincou um pouco. Na verdade depois que seu chefe morreu Percy voltou a falar com a família, um pouco, mas voltou. Ele tinha se casado com Lívia, uma mulher do setor de Publicidade do ministério. E agora tinham um filho de nove meses.

Ouviu McGonagall falar no microfone que antes era usado pelo vocalista dos Vampiros do Verão, um grupo tão conhecido quanto As Esquisitonas, estavam até espalhando boatos de que os vocalistas das duas bandas eram casados secretamente.

-Por favor, todos os participantes do concurso de Natal, levantem-se de suas cadeiras e venham aqui ao palco.-Ela começou a falar as colocações e então se virou para as vencedoras e disse:- Agora eu gostaria que a srta. Weasley e a srta. Fals dessem um breve discurso de ganhadoras. – ela se afastou e logo Polly começou a falar:

-Bem eu não sou muito boa com palavras. Na verdade a grande vitória é da minha amiga Gina aqui. Ela é a escritora dos lindos versos da musica e dos lindos textos que vencem pelo menos um concurso por ano. Então eu acho que a vencedora disso tudo é ela. –disse ouvindo aplausos e dando espaço para Gina falar,que estava totalmente vermelha.

-Ahn... eu acho que se eu não fosse rodeada de pessoas tão compreensivas que me ouviam quando eu reclamava demais eu não teria inspiração pra escrever essas palavras. -disse olhando para os amigos e para a família mas sem olhar para Draco,mas sabia que ele estava se pondo ali naquela lista de pessoas sem precisar ser citado, afinal Draco se achava o todo poderoso rei da abóbora de Halloween.–Então eu só tenho a agradecer.-disse se afastando e ouvindo alguns aplausos. Voltou para sua mesa e se sentou com seus amigos,que agora já estavam lá também. Os Vampiros do Verão voltaram a tocar suas musicas e na mesa agora haviam conversas paralelas sobre os mais variados tipos de assuntos. Estavam todos animados quando Draco apareceu na mesa de repente e disse:

-Ginevra será que podemos conversar sobre as suas notas. Eu preciso também que seus pais venham conosco. –disse com a comum mascara de frieza. Ela o olhou se perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo ali com aquela desculpa mal feita e resolveu segui-lo até sua sala,seus pais vinham logo atrás.

-Bem, pode falar, professor. –disse frisando a última palavra.

-Sr. Weasley,Sra. Weasley, boa noite e desculpe interromper a comemoração de vocês. A questão é que a srta. Ginevra está com notas excelentes em poções e eu queria oferecer um estágio pra ela. Mas antes eu preciso saber se os senhores permitirão.

-Se a Gininha quiser. –disse a sra. Weasley muito orgulhosa.

-Claro que...quero dizer,eu aceito sim.

-Ah,mais uma coisinha. Eu e a Ginevra temos uma coisa pra contar.

-Temos?

-Ginevra!

-Ah sim,temos sim. –disse como se se lembrasse de algo muito importante, o que realmente era. –É que bem... nós...nós.Draco!

-Fala Gina! –disse o sr. Weasley se divertindo com o desespero dos dois.Já estava estampado no rosto dos dois,escrito em néon tudo o que eles queriam dizer.

-É que bem... Bem... nós somos namorados. Pronto,falei.-disse Gina apavorada olhando pros pais rindo e começando a ficar nervosa. –Qual é a graça?

-Nada filhinha. Malfoy venha aqui. –disse o sr. Weasley indo para um canto da sala e sendo seguido por um Draco que por dentro estava muito nervoso mas que por fora continuava altivo.- Me diga Malfoy,você não está brincando com a minha filha está?

-Sr. Weasley com o perdão da palavra, o sr. realmente acha que eu viria aqui falar com os senhores se eu estivesse brincando com sua filha?

-Foi o que eu imaginei.Mas tenho que lhe dizer, isso é realmente estranho.

-O que, o amor? –perguntou Draco incrédulo.

-Não! Quero dizer, o amor sim,entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

-Eu não vejo nada de estranho. Pra mim é como qualquer casal comum. –disse ficando nervoso,afinal o que havia de errado. Só porque as famílias eram rivais há anos? Ele não percebera mas tinha dado a prova de que aquilo não era mais um de seus jogos, ele realmente estava apaixonado por Gina.

-É,eu acho que estamos perdendo a festa. –disse Gina querendo mudar de assunto.

-É estamos sim. Vamos? –disse Draco abrindo a porta da sala e saindo com os outros.Logo chegaram no Salão no momento em que Dumbledore falava ao microfone:

-Eu quero todos os formandos aqui no palco e que vocês se aproximem quando seus nomes forem chamados para a entrega do diploma. Mas por favor,não se sentem ainda, nós ouviremos nosso professor-orador desse ano antes de voltarmos as festividades. Obrigado. –disse Dumbledore terminando de bater palmas _(N/A intrometida: vcs já viram a forma como Dumbledore bate palmas? Vamos concordar q é bem estranha! Ta eu sei,vcs querem ler a fanfic.Ok eu já fui ta!)_, pegando um dos diplomas e lendo o nome que estava na fita. Foram chamados vários nome até que Gina ouvisse o seu próprio e fosse lá buscar seu diploma. Mas alguns nomes foram chamados e enfim chegou o momento do professor-orador dar sua palavra. Ficou espantada ao ver Draco se levantar e se dirigir ao microfone.

-Bem, acho que todos aqui me conhecem. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, professor de Poções. Isso pode ser um choque pra muitos de vocês, -disse vendo Rony ficar vermelho,possivelmente de raiva. – mas garanto que foi muito mais para esses alunos. Afinal passar toda a vida estudando com um professor e vê-lo sendo substituído logo na reta final é muito complicado. Apesar de eu ter que admitir que muitas vezes ele fora rígido,até mesmo comigo,Snape era um ótimo professor. De qualquer forma eu não estou aqui para falar de mim. –a cada palavra Gina ficava mais espantada com a simpatia de Draco. _"Ele bebeu?"_ se perguntava debilmente.- Esses alunos que estão hoje aqui,se formando com muito orgulho, fizeram por merecer. Apesar de algumas notas baixas, complicações e todos os problemas que um aluno sofre ao longo do tempo, eles se mantiveram firmes e fortes e aqui estão para mostrar que conseguiram. Particularmente eu achava isso tudo uma baboseira quando me forme, no ano passado, mas hoje percebo a importância dessas palavras. –_"Draco como você é mentiroso." _pensava Gina divertida.E pela cara que ele fazia ela sabia que estava certa. –Então parabéns aos formandos desse ano e espero que vocês sigam seus caminhos com muita determinação. –disse ouvindo palmas. Resolveu tomar coragem e fazer logo o que ia fazer antes que desistisse e não tivesse uma oportunidade tão boa quanto aquela.- A propósito, eu queria fazer um pedido especial para minha namorada. –foi em direção a Gina fazendo Rony, Fred e Jorge ficarem num tom azul-turquesa.-Ginevra Molly Weasley aceita se casar comigo? –perguntou um pouco receoso. E se ela não aceitasse? E se ela aceitasse mas ele fosse morto pelos seus irmãos mais velhos? Gina provavelmente iria ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar. Tantos pensamentos do tipo passaram pela sua cabeça em frações de segundos mas tudo acabou ao sentir os lábios de Gina nos seus. Agora eles não ouviam os berros de Rony e dos gêmeos nem os aplausos do resto das pessoas, inclusive dos pais de Gina. Era só Draco e Gina ali. Afinal o que mais poderia impedir o amor de duas pessoas? Com certeza depois daquele beijo os irmãos de Gina iam espancar Draco e ele ficaria umas boas horas desacordado. Com certeza Gina iria bater nos irmãos por espancar seu noivo. Mas isso não importava agora porque para um amor como aquele, nenhuma barreira era suficiente para destruí-lo. Eles tinham um amor além de todos os preconceitos e de todos os problemas. Eles tinham um amor sem barreiras.

---Lanuxa---

N/A: Acabou? It's the end? Não! Vcs ainda não se livraram de mim! Pensam que é assim tão fácil? Vão sonhando hauhauhau. Ainda temos um epílogo pela frente. O que me faz lembrar: acho que vão ser dois, um na visão da Gina e um na do Draco. Se bem que eu não sei. Veremos. Esse cap. ta curto,feio,horroroso, mas pelo menos saiu rápido assim eu não recebo pedradas nem feitiços dos meus queridos leitores.Eu amo tds vcs! Não tem motivo pra vcs quererem me matar ok? Obrigada! Bem então vamos aos agradecimentos e eu vejo vcs no epílogo ok.

Miaka-ELA – hellou! Caraça seus reviews são uma graça sabia rsrs. Pow e o que será que aconteceu com a fada? Logo saberemos! Ai esse cap. ficou um coco,mas diz pra mim que dá pra ler pelo menos ok rsrs. Bjaum! Espero seu review no(s) próximo(s) cap.(s).

Nina Black Lupin – Pois é ta acabando. Cara vc também escreve muito bem! Vc é fantástica juro. Pow continua por aki pra ver o final dessa ficzinha de meia jabuticaba rsrs.Bjux.

Tamih Weasley Malfoy – oiexx! Pow eu to lendo uma fic sua intaum eu vo coloca ela aki ok? Pow eles fazem um casal tão linduxo rsrs. Continua lendu ok? Bjaum!

Propaganda não – política obrigatória gratuita:

E tudo valeu a pena / Louco amor / Além da vingança –Manu Black

Gestos Falam mais do que Palavras – Ginevra Sophie Malfoy

Quando olhares falam mais do que palavras – Tamih Weasley Malfoy

Agora um pequeno flash dos bastidores:

-Polly pega minha blusa por favor?

-Toma Gina,eu vo lá na cozinha ok?

-Vai indo então.

-Gina? –pergunta Draco.

-Draco! –disse Gina se agarrando mais à toalha que a envolvia. –Eu to só de toalha sai daqui!

-Po que isso Gina,nós vamos casar pelo amor de Merlin, vc leu o roteiro desse cap.?

-Eu sei que nós vamos casa mas mesmo assim!Oh Alana expulsa ele daqui!

-É Draco eu tenho que concordar com ela,não é porque vcs vão casar que vc pode invadir a privacidade dela assim!

-Alana sai daqui!

-Ei que abuso é esse! Olha que eu rasgo seu contrato!

-Vc depende de mim pra fazer essa fic.Vc não é nd sem mim.

-Eu te troco pelo Potter. –eu disse só para intimidá-lo. Eu nunca trocaria ele pelo Harry.

-Vc não faria isso faria?

-Sim!

-Vc não pode!

-Claro q posso eu q mando aqui!

-Hey vcs podem prestar atenção em mim? -disse Gina.

-Gina isso aqui eh papo para pessoas que sabem das coisas. –disse Draco inflando o peito.

-Vc está tentando insinuar que eu não sei de nd? –perguntou nervosa.

-Não Gininha é só q... –não pode terminar pois desviou de um livro bem pesado q vinha em sua direção. Eu resolvi sair dali,afinal em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher.Principalmente eu,vc acha que eu ficaria lá pra levar livrada.Nem morta! Eu ouvi mais alguns berros e fui embora. Depois eles resolvem descontar em mim. Fui viu.Fui! Até a próxima atualização.Se eles sobreviverem.


	7. Epílogo

**Cap.7 - Epílogo**

Gina estava sentada na cama tentando se controlar. Começou a lembrar do que aconteceu no dia em que ele lhe pediu em casamento.Logo depois disso, seus irmãos pareciam bichos da Floresta Proibida caçando intrusos. Draco ficou alguns dias desacordado mas depois de muita conversa tudo se resolveu.É claro que ele queria se casar logo no mês seguinte –e ela também, pra ser sincera- mas ela realmente queria terminar sua faculdade de Medibruxaria e, como já tinha estagio garantido com seu "futuro marido" não ia jogar tudo pro alto, eles podiam esperar mais um pouco.E agora,depois de quatro longos anos na faculdade ela estava formada e prestes a se casar. Isso tudo seria muita loucura se tivessem falado pra ela que, há alguns anos, atrás ela poderia se envolver com o Malfoy. Mas hoje isso era o que a mantinha viva e, pegando a mania de Draco de achar que qualquer sentimento e dependência por uma pessoa é uma coisa estranha,aquilo era realmente assustador. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez quando ouviu sua mãe gritar do outro lado da porta que ela estava atrasada. "Bem isso é normal para noivas certo?" pensou meio nervosa. Seu longo vestido azul escuro e seu chapéu de bruxa estavam numa cerimônia de casamento bruxo, ela tão tinha flores na mão e sim pequenas estrelas que flutuavam com a pouca quantidade de magia que sua mão mandava sem o uso da varinha. Isso tudo era tão surreal que mais uma vez caiu na cama e as estrelas foram ao chão. Catou as pobres coitadas resolveu tomar coragem pra descer. Viu sua capa longa e preta arrastar pelo chão a cada passo que dava. Já estavam todos diante do altar feito n'A Toca –as cerimônias bruxas eram feitas na casa da noiva- esperando a chegada dela. Olhou para Draco e viu o noivo mais nervoso do que tinha visto quando a pediu em casamento,se é que isso era possível, ainda não sabia como ele não tinha explodido. Não gostaria nem de pensar no que poderia acontecer depois... Foi andando a passos lentos até chegar ao altar e dar um olhar para Draco tentando não passar todo o seu nervosismo para ele, o que foi inútil. Depois desse momento tudo correu tão rápido que, quando quisesse se lembrar, sua memória mostraria cenas vagas das alianças e de um "Aceito". Sentiu alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores (N/A: Olha a viagem da autora doida O.o'...) baterem em seu corpo mas não se importou muito,até pegaria um para comer se fosse permitido.

-E então, como se sente sendo a senhora Malfoy ,Ginevra? –ouviu ele sussurrar em seu ouvido o que lhe causou um arrepio involuntário. Sorriu e disse empolgada:

-Ainda não consigo acreditar Draco! –ia lhe dar um beijo mas foi arrancada de perto do marido por Polly, Júlia e Sophia –suas "queridas" amigas- para participar de um chá de bruxa-novata, para todas as bruxas recém casadas. Mas recém mesmo! Normalmente esses chás eram feitos durante a festa de casamento, o que deixou Gina revoltada num dos dias de preparatório. Foi empurrada para seu quarto pelas meninas e mais algumas tias, primas e sabe-se lá mais que tipo de parentes tinha e nem se quer conhecia. Empilharam alguns presentes na sua frente e mandaram que pegasse algum e tentasse adivinhar o que era. Definitivamente aquilo ficava irritante depois de uns vinte feitiços proferidos com risos para pagar um mico, como era a regra do "jogo", e nenhum acerto. Pegou um dos últimos presente e disse depois de tateá-lo bastante:

-Isso aqui definitivamente é um livro, certo Mione?-olhou suplicante para a amiga,a qual deu uma grande gargalhada e disse marota:

-Não, isso é um kit de emergência para medi-bruxas. Não sabia se você já tinha algum mas resolvi comprar.

-Como eu pude errar assim? –disse chorosa se preparando para mais um feitiço, dessa vez pintariam seus lindos cabelos fogo de um roxo feio. Quando fechou os olhos para sentir o impacto do feitiço a porta foi aberta e Draco apareceu atrás dela:

-O que vocês estão fazendo ai com a minha esposa suas insanas? Vocês já seqüestraram ela de mim a mais de uma hora! –olhou para Gina que no momento estava parecendo sabe-se lá o que com um chapéu maior que a cabeça, toda pintada de verde, dentes pintados de laranja e soltando bolhas pelas orelhas. –O que é isso? Vocês estão tentando transformar Gina em um monstro ou o que? –perguntou assustado.

-Merda! Draco sai daqui,por favor, antes que...-mas foi cortada por Polly.

-Hum... que bom que você apareceu Draco,senta aqui e espera um pouquinho,enquanto isso a gente vai jogando alguma coisa. –disse divertida ao que todas concordaram já sacando a idéia.

-Eu,sentar com um bando de doi...

-Anda logo Draco.-disse sra. Weasley o puxando pela mão.-Vamos continuar. –disse depois de colocá-lo sentado ao lado de Gina.

-Draco pega um presente e tenta adivinhar qual é. Se você acertar nós tiramos algum feitiço da Gina,se você errar você será enfeitiçado também.

-O que? –perguntou abismado.

-Ok,então vamos lá. –completou Polly ignorando-o. Draco pegou um presente resignado e disse entediado:

-Isso aqui é um telefone. Aparelhos trouxas... humpf. –sibilou as últimas palavras só para Gina ouvir, ao que essa riu.

-Mas como você sabe? –perguntou Sophia.

-Conheço esse tipo de coisa. Infelizmente trabalho com isso. –sussurrou isso também só para a esposa ouvir.

-Ah...-resmungaram Sophia, Júlia e Polly juntas. Sophia apontou a varinha para Gina e tirou o laranja de seus dentes.

-Pega outro Draco.

-De novo?

-É. –disseram todas em coro e ele pegou. Tateou o presente e falou com mais tédio do que da outra vez:

-Isso é um relógio de pendulo reduzido. Gostei. –disse para Gina fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

-Poxa Draco jogar com você não tem graça! –disse Polly retirando as bolhas dos ouvidos de Gina. Aos poucos Draco foi acertado os presentes e Gina voltava a ser a linda mulher com quem acabara de se casar. Depois de mais uma hora estava crente de que poderia sair dali quando lhe mandaram pegar o último presente.

-Isso aqui parece um conjunto de talheres bruxos. –disse incerto balançando o pacote.

-Errou. –disse Júlia com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo! O que está ai dentro é um jardim de borboletas reduzido.Foi muito difícil de achar,mas sabia que a Gina ia gostar. –disse olhando para a amiga que nem se importava de estar toda pintada de verde ainda,só olhava para a pilha de presentes e para o presente que havia arrancado das mãos de Draco.Ficou observando-os e quando virou para falar com todas e agradecer,elas já tinham ido embora e Draco estava pintado de roxo. Retiraram os feitiços e se despedindo de todos indo para o apartamento de Gina em quanto a casa não ficava pronta. Quando chegaram lá Draco falou:

-Eu se fosse você não faria mais "chás de bruxa-novata" com essas doidas. –disse Draco extremamente emburrado.

-Draco! Por acaso eu vou casar de novo?Além do mais você sabe que só se tem chá de bruxa-novata na primeira vez que casa. Você não precisa mas sofrer.-disse dando-lhe um selinho.

-E nos chás de bebê?

-E por acaso nós temos um bebê Draco?-perguntou Gina divertida.

-Não temos mas vamos ter.-disse ele com cara de inocente.

-Eu não sabia que você queria ter filhos!

-Eu nunca disse filhoS, eu disse somente filhO,não ponha palavras na minha boca Ginevra. Eu não quero que você fique gorda como sua mãe com uma penca de filhos pra criar mesmo nós sendo ricos e...

-MALFOY!-disse Gina dando tapas no marido.

-Mas é verdade.Não é porque eu gosto da sua mãe que eu vou dizer que ela é bonita porq...

-Draco Malfoy! Retire o que disse imediatamente?

-Qual é o problema de ser sincero nesse mundo?

-Nenhum,o problema é ser sincero demais! Agora eu vou ficar com a consciência pesada!

-Mas por que? –disse ele sem entender nada.

-Porque casei com um homem que acha minha mãe feia e que,conseqüentemente me achará também, porque daqui a uns sete meses eu vou ter DOIS filhos,e não um só como ele queria. –disse com uma desilusão fingida.

-Perai Ginevra,explica isso direito!

-Ué, se minha mãe é feia porque teve mais de um filho...

-Não, essa parte não! –disse nervoso.

-Ah, a parte dos gêmeos?

-GEMEOS?

-Não Draco,são clones alienígenas.Sabe como é, eu precisava da grana então resolvi virar cobaia pra um desses cientistas malucos por ai.

-Ginevra não brinca porra! –disse Draco quase explodindo de nervosismo.

-Ok,você quer que eu explique certo?

-É. –balbuciava Draco. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

-Então vamos lá. Sabe é assim, o homem põem uma sementinha na...

-GINEVRA!

-Malfoy! Deixa eu terminar meu relato.Você me interromper de cinco em cinco minutos é que não da ne? –disse quase gargalhando da cara do marido.

-Ginevra você me deixa em estado de choque e ainda goza de mim?

-Como em estado de choque?

-Qualquer um que recebesse a noticia de que vai ganhar filhos que tanto queria logo depois de se casar com a mulher que ama ficaria em estado... –mas não pode completar a frase pois Gina já estava o enchendo de beijos.Talvez para diminuir a pilha de nervos que ele estava pelo casamento e a noticia ou talvez por achar aquilo a coisa mais fofa que ele já dissera. Eles só sabiam que,apesar das diferenças,eles se completavam,sendo perfeitos um para o outro.

**Fim**

---Lanuxa---

N/A: Não me matam plix! Eu sei q ficou clichê, eu sei q imita o final de muitas fics, eu sei q ta uma merda,mas antes de vcs me apedrejarem pela demora, ou pelo final horrivelmente tosco e chatu, eu tenhu explicações! Ai passa a mão no galo q esta c formando T.T Vamos a elas entaum:

1- minha criatividade para o final dessa fic foi abaixo de zero gente, vcs naum entendem a agonia q eu passei pra fazer esse final,eu quase chorei de depre de bloqueio O.o' juro!

2- Eu tenhu idéias pra outras fics então minha mente gritava comigo bem assim oh: "Larga essa joça e vai fazer essa fic fresquinha q eu to pensando... ANDA ESCRAVA! MUAHAUHAUHAUHAU riso maléfico" viram só,eh deprimente ser escrava de uma mente com insanidade q fica tentando dominar o mundo das mentes humanas... ou talvez a das plantas quem sabe... mas voltando, assim naum da pra vc pensar em paz certo?

Levando em consideração meus ótimos motivos (eu espero q sejam bons pra vcs XD) eu peço desculpas por fazer vcs esperarem por uma mer...meleca de um cap. feito esse. Prometo q a próxima fic vai ser mil vezes melhor... sente pedras batendo com força no seu corpo e alguém te puxando e te amarrando numa fogueira Perai,eu juro q vai ser melhor,naum precisa me queimar... NAUM PLIX! sente um cheiro de algo queimando e vê q esta indo para um lugar melhor Olha aki em cima tb tem pc! Ou seria aki em baixo O.o',sl.Antes q eu me esqueça,vou agradecer a:

**Miaka-ELA** – vlw por me agüentar em tds os caps. só escrevendo baboseiras XD. Eu já disse uma vez e vou repitir,seus reviews são suuuuuuuuper engraçados,me amarro neles D. Espero q vc naum me jogue muitas pedras... a perai,eh verdade,to morta,enfim, então naum me rogue praga plix XD. Vlw por td.Bjux!

**Nina Black Lupin** – suas fics são realmente ótimas,me desculpe c eu naum pude ir la e mandar reviews,esses dias eu to cheia de trabs. pra fazer. Aproposito, vc também naum vai me rogar praga ne XD,eu preciso manter meu bem estar espiritual já q meu corpo... bem meu corpo passou dessa pra melhor (se bem q a barriga dos vermes naum eh tão melhor assim o.o). Te espero na minha próxima fic,prometo msm q vai ser melhor.Bjux!

**Manu** – miga! Vlw por betar essa fic,vlw por ser minha miga,vlw por me aturar, vlw por naum me jogar pedras (vc naum jogo ne XD,nem deu pra ver,estava tão entretida com Full Metal O.o'). Nem sei o q dizer! Bjaum!

**Rafinha M. Potter** – Q bom q vc pego a fic a tempo de acompanhar o final de pertim DDD. O Dom eh realmente muito fofo XD,achu q vo ate usa ele na próxima fic,quem sabe naum vira meu perso. De viagem,vai pra onde quer q eu va (será q ele ta por aki em cima, ou em baixo sl?).Bjux e te espero na próxima fic.

**Jullia Malfoy** – Oie! Achu q vc eh nova por aki ne rsrs. Q bom q vc gosto dos bastidores XD, tem mais um depois dos agradecimentos. Bjaum e naum deixa de ver a minha próxima fic ok?

**Babi** – migaaaaaaaaa! Vlw por me aturar nos meus ataques,principalmente agora na reta final. Ti lovu tanto,tanto tempo juntas ne rsrs. Quero vê logo o próximo cap. da sua fic ok? Bjaum!

**Todos vcs q leram e naum estão ai em cima **– desculpem por seus nomes naum estarem ai,mas eu agradeço o apoio e as criticas de todos, boas ou ruins, os conselhos e tudo mais. Como no teatro, uma peça só existe se houverem personagens, roteiros e,é claro, o escencial – o publico! Bjaum para todos e fiquem com a arrumação dos bastidores.

**Arrumação dos bastidores depois da gravação do ultimo cap.:**

Draco – Alana posso ficar com esse camarim cinco estrelas na próxima fic?

Eu – Naum,esse camarim vai ser meu, o outro e muito pequeno para uma pessoa q precisa de tanto espaço observa com um sorriso seu novo camarim

Draco - enfurecido Claro do jeito q vc eh gorda...

Eu – OQ? taca vários livros e serpentes de cristal

Gina – entrando Vcs dois já estão brigando? Alana! Não taca coisas no meu marido, olha o q vc fez! corre até Draco q esta com um galo do tamanho de um elefante na cabeça

Eu – Ai meu Merlin! saiu correndo pra ver também Perai,naum tem o formato de um elefante?

Gina – E verdade, olha q fofinho naum?

Eu – Eh uma graça, cuti cuti cuti!

Draco - enfurecido Hey! Meu galo naum eh cuti cuti porr nenhuma suas retardadas...

Eu e Gina – Somos OQ? tacando coisas no Draquinho de novo

Draco - foge de um livro e de uma jarra chinesa ne porcelana Porra isso foi caro e... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Enterrompemos essa exibição por excesso de violência... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii telinha arco-iris

Então é isso gente. Ah garanto q o Draquinho esta bem,afinal eu o amo, apesar dele ter me chamado de gorda ¬¬'.Bjux e até a proxima! Fui!


End file.
